This Crazy Thing Called Love
by smile-with-lots-of-love
Summary: It starts off with a typical day in Roseville, Virginia. The normal sounds of tires screeching, birds singing and teenage guys whistling at girls walking by, but everything changes with two new arrivals. This small town has just been turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Gallagher Girl Series, only the plot.**

_**Very Important! I have revised this chapter and added some stuff. I'll be fixing the rest of the story too:)**_

_**(Macey's POV)**_

**Senator's daughter caught drinking and driving once again at local club. **

Senator's daughter Macey McHenry was caught drinking and driving Saturday night with rumored boyfriend Preston Winters after spending her whole night at Club 69. Strange behavior? Sure for some other teenage girl but not for Macey McHenry. She might be expected a lot for being a Senator's daughter but this Wild Child has pushed her limits to its extent. Her party reputation and inappropriate behavior has gotten to out of hand for Senator McHenry. He has sent her and her twin brother Grant McHenry, known for dating many stars including Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman, and Kim Lee, to live with their aunt in Roseville, Virginia for their Junior and Senior years. 

"Ughhh." I yelled as I threw another magazine about my personal life on the floor of our private jet.

"What up Mace." My player brother, Grant, said as if we weren't being sent to "No Where" land.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? We're moving out of our mansion in New York City, the press is all up in my life, and mom and dad are shipping us out to some unknown place on the map! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" I lost my cool. All my stress was probably going to give me wrinkles.

I _cannot _afford wrinkles on my face.

"Chill out little sis I-"

"By four fucking minutes." I snapped at him. It was not the time for him to remind me that he was older than me by four minutes. God! I still can't believe him and I are even related.

"Sheesh! Someone's PMS-ing." He smirked at me.

"Ughhh! You. Are. An. Idiot!" I said rolling my eyes and taking off my seatbelt to find the flight attendant so she could inform me how long we have until we land.

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment." I glared at him and flipped him off.

"Love you too Mace. Love you too." He said laughing at me. Stupid jerk of a brother.

I opened the curtains and saw the flight attendant texting. I stood there watching her for about 5 minutes tapping my foot anxiously. I cleared my throat and she practically jumped ten feet in the air. She dropped her phone on the floor and I picked it up.

"About time. Look, we hired you to be a flight attendant. Not to stand here hidden behind the curtains texting-," I looked at her phone to see whom she was texting, "Jebb, whoever that is, about your upcoming party okay." I said to her slowly as if I was talking to a little 3 year old.

"I'm very sorry Miss McHenry. Umm wha-what di-did you need from me?" She said to me eyeing her phone and stuttering like a fool. I smirked knowing I was in control here and that I have done my job to make her scared.

"I need-"

"Hey Mace what are you – Oh well hello there. My name's Grant. Who might you be?" He said winking as he extended his hand so she can shake it.

"Answer that and you'll be jobless and phoneless." I snapped at her.

"Yes ma'am." She said nodding her head with frightened eyes.

"Gosh Mace. No need to bully the pretty girl." Grant sent her a flirtatious smile.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Whatever. Just tell me how long we have 'till we get out of here." I asked her even more impatient than I already was.

"Umm I-I...umm...thr-three hours until we land." She stuttered once again. I threw her an annoyed smile towards her and glared at Grant as I went back to my seat. I put my designer sleeping mask and my pink headphones on. The song Coming Home came up, the last thing that crossed my mind before I went into deep slumber was _yeah right, coming home my ass! This is gonna be a __**long **__ride._

**Review!**

**5 reviews we put it up next week. **

**10 reviews we put it up tomorrow. **

**15 tonight. **

**So...REVIEW!**** :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Mom Mommy Mother Ma Mama Mandre**

**Mom: WHAT!**

**Me: What's wrong your eye is twitching**

**Mom: Nothing. What did you want to tell me?**

**Me: I know what I want for my birthday**

**Mom: What is it?**

**Me: It's-**

**Mom: If your going to say the Gallagher Girl Series just save it**

**Me: *cricket cricket***

_**VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Macey's POV)**_

"Mister and Miss McHenry we have landed you may take off your seatbelts. Thank-you for riding and I hope you enjoyed your ride." I woke up to the voice of the pilot on the speakers.

"Enjoyed my ride? This was a horrible. The ride was bumpy and I had to deal with a stupid flight attendant and not to mention I had my iPod on 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus for the last twenty minutes. And I HATE Miley Cyrus." I seethed to no one in particular.

"Well, I had a great time. I got's me some action." My brother said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who would want-" Realization dawned on me just then "Ewww! You idiot! Ewww! Gross Grant! You're not supposed to be _doing _the flight attendants!" I yelped in disgust and stalked out not wanting to see his face. I could hear his obnoxious laughter.

I walked off of the staircase followed by Grant singing My First Kiss by 3OH!3

"_I said no more teachers and no more books. I got a kiss under the bleachers, hopin' that nobody looks. Lips like licorice, tongues like candy. Excuse me, miss, but can I get you out your panties? In the back of my car, on the way to the bar, I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips. At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair. Baby this is it." _

We were in the airport by now. People were staring. "Grant! Can you get any more moronic? Please stop. We all already know that you already had your first kiss. Do you want the paparazzi to find us? Because I certainly don't!" I yelled out loud. I just woke up from my slumber less than ten minutes ago and I was already getting stressed. The flashing lights and paparazzi starting to flood around us didn't help my situation get any better either.

"Macey, Macey is it true that you're going out with Preston Winters?"

"Low-standards much Macey?" Another said. How rude.

"Grant is it true that you just kissed someone just now?"

"No. No I was just singing a son-" Grant tried to say but was caught off by another question.

"Who was it? Aren't you still going out with Courtney Bauer?"

"Back up! People Back UP NOW!" Yelled our bodyguards as they started to push away the press. Everyone immediately backed up when they saw Big Man. I mean, we don't call him Big Man just for nothing. He escorted us to our limo and halfway into Roseville we stopped by a mall and changed into our disguises. Once we walked out with our new disguises to lose paparazzi we went to our 2010 Range Rover and kept driving on into Roseville, but repeating the process two more times after and in the end, I ended up with red hair, some freckles, Gucci glasses, a green Alexander McQueen dress, and some black wedges.

I took off my Gucci sunglasses and stepped out of the final car, which just happened to be my Cherry Red Ferrari f430. The first thing that my eyes settled on was my new _home_. It was such disgrace to know that this would be my new _home_. Where I slept. Where I would live. It's as if all of my standards have dropped to rock bottom. The paparazzi's voice kept echoing in my head..._low standards, such low standards_. I mean this house was barely 3 stories high! My nightmare got even worse as I stepped inside. Grant had gotten here earlier than me and was just casually sitting on the couch as if he's been living here his whole life. My thoughts were interrupted when a familiar but yet not so familiar voice said my name.

"Macey. Oh my goodness! You've changed so much since I've last saw you. I would say you look like such a lady now...but if I did I would be lying." She said flashing me a wink. I stood there with my mouth agape. "Oh c'mon Macey, I was just kidding! Or was I...?"

"Aunt Shirley!" I said screaming at her.

"Chill out Mace, I was just messin' with you. You've definitely got quite a temper." She said smirking at me.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well enough with the little chit-chat. Lets show you guys around the house. Graaaanttt!" She said.

"Yeaahhh?"

"Get your but up so I could show you 'round the house. And so you could finally get your feet off my coffee table and in your new bed instead." She said cocking her hip to the side getting impatient.

"Kay. I'm ready for the tour!" He said eagerly as he got up from the couch.

"Okay. So first off, this house has 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, two living rooms, one family room, a dining room, a kitchen, a garage, a backyard, a pool, a game room, a movie room, and a front yard."

"Fuck..." I whispered to myself so quietly that no one else heard me. This house is definitely a disgrace. _6 bedrooms_? My standards have definitely dropped.

**Review!**

**5 we update next week! **

**10 we update tomorrow! **

**15 we update tonight! **

**So...Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Macey.**

**Macey: What do you want?**

**Me: Let's strike a deal, you know what I want, I give you a mansion with twelve bedrooms, six and a half bathrooms, and lots of servants and in return you give me what I want.**

**Macey: I rather wear a fake Chanel purse out in public.**

**Me: Guess this means I don't own Gallagher Girls Series *shoots death glare at Macey***

**Macey: *****Smirks* Hell yeah it does!**

_**VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(Cammie's POV)**_

"_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head,_

_Glitter all over the room,_

_Pink flamingos in the pool,_

_I smell like a mini bar,_

_DJs passed out in the yard,_

_Barbie's on the Bar-B-Que,_

_Is this a hickey or a bruise,_

_Pictures up last night, ended up online. I'm screwed. Oh well?_

_It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled!_

_Damn!" _Katy Perry's lyrics to Last Friday Night were blaring across the left side of the football field where my 'sisters' and I practiced.

"Okay girls that's enough but remember pop on six not five then lift Clara and Katherine up on eight and make sure they – Cough Bex Cough – don't fall. And when the lyrics hit 'Damn' we _all_ do a cartwheel and then lastly, Jessica, Tammy, and I do a back handspring and land with the splits while everyone else does their ending pose. Did everyone get that?" I said to my cheerleading squad.

Everyone answered with 'yes' except for Bex. Her answer was, "It was one time!" Everyone laughed and I just rolled my eyes as I smiled. I loved teasing her about letting Clara and Katherine fall once. They didn't end up hurt; it was just the first time someone fell so we always made a big deal about it.

"Alright. And once we perfect this," I eyed my squad with eagle eyes, "we'll get started on the 'Hello' routine that goes right after this one. Is that good?"

"I say its perfect but show more ass and skin, sugar." Said a very familiar flirty voice that answered for my squad.

"Sure...you know I heard Principal Alistar actually wanted to join us... she would make a fab-u-lous addition." I said turning around and smirking at him.

"Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. You know I only want _you_ to give me a private show of the routine once you've added my suggestions," he flashed me a wink "and thanks a lot. Now I'm scarred for life. Principal Alistar will definitely be starring my nightmares tonight." Zach said smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes at him and walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you and Zach together or what? Because half of the time you guys are like besties and the other half you guys remind me of newly wed couple on their honeymoon!" Said Clara while smiling mischievously.

"What? Us together? Nope. No. Not us." We both said at the same time. The cheerleading and football teams just laughed at us. They had all gathered around us by now considering both football and cheerleading practice was over.

"So that means your single then Cammie?" Said Josh Abrams the wide receiver on the football team.

Before I could answer Zach had already started speaking, "No! She's not, so leave her alone or else I will personally make sure you never see the daylights again. Got it?"

Everyone began to snicker quietly. I swear I heard Josh say 'that was an easy twenty bucks! I won the bet! Told you he's madly in love with her, too bad he doesn't realize it yet.'

I just ignored it and faced my squad again. "Okay girls! We're going to have a very important practice tomorrow! We're going to try and master the Katy Perry routine so we can finally get started on the 'Hello' routine. So this means I want absolutely NO ONE absent. I don't want another excuse about having too much homework and blah blah blah. You guys tried out for the team so you better work your ass off. Am I understood?"

I heard lots of groans but they all eventually said, "Yes, Cammie."

I smiled. "Good."

The football team laughed at my girls until their football coach came up "Shut up, ladies! Cammie here has got a point. Tomorrow is a very important practice for us too. So if one of you girls don't come to practice on time tomorrow, you're out. Capeech?" It was our turn to laugh.

All of the guys groaned and just said, "Yes Coach."

Everyone walked away, but I stayed behind to put the mats and radio away.

As I walked into the Locker Room I thought about everything everyone said about Zach and I. Did we really make a good couple? Do we really look like we like-like each other? He is definitely eye candy and really easy to look at, but _me and Zach_? No, I doubt that will ever be.

I mean, it's pretty clear that Zach is practically the hottest guy at school closely followed by Josh Abrams, Nick Cross, then Jonas Anderson. How Jonas got on that list, I have no idea. I mean I guess he's pretty hot for a nerdy type. It's actually funny how that list came to be. The school decided to do a early Friday Night School Sleepover five days before school started; where everyone who wanted to join would sleepover the whole night in the gym...well for girls...for the guys I have no idea. I decided to be a team leader and go organize lots of games we can do and I guess some time during then we created a list of the hottest guy rankings.

_**Flashback**_

_Chatter, Chatter, Chatter. That's all you could hear in the gym._

_I stood up on the highest bleacher and yelled out in a megaphone, "Girls, Girls...GIRLS!" Everyone quieted down immediately._

_"Are we having fun or what?" I was met with lots of positive cheers, "Okay we have currently run out of things to do, but my lovely best friend Bex has thought of the best idea ever. We are going to rank every single one of the males in this school excluding the staff. What do you think?" I was again met with positive cheers._

_"OKAY. For Freshmen, we are going to have Khushbu Nadasia lead the ranking. And before you can complain I chose her because she is patient and kind. For Sophomores, I am choosing Alyssa Jimenez. Why did I choose her, because she'll kick your ass if you don't comply. Malia Cross can lead the Seniors because she has to live with Nick and his friends who ALWAYS come over has not only toughened her but has given her lots of patience. Ain't that right Malia?"_

_"Amen. Ugh. He's such a pain in my ass." With those words lots of the girls laughed._

_"He might be one of my best friends, but he's such a player that even _I_ agree he can be a jerk. Always asking anything with a pair of legs and a skirt out it's so annoying and wrong." I said with a look of repulsiveness on my face._

_"Sureee Cammie, but we all know you wouldn't mind if it was Zach..." Said an unknown voice in the back. I tried to see who it was but they were covered by the shadows, but I could see four or five figures there. I thought for a second that it was the guys so I looked at Bex to tell her something but when I looked back they were gone and the door in the back was swinging as if it was just used._

_"NO! I would mind. Zach is just a best friend. It's like saying I want to date my brother." I said rolling my eyes._

_"Okay let's get on with this teasing, Cammie can continue later. Cammie will lead the Juniors, and that settles everything. Once your done give it to Bex and together we will all decide to see who the top hottest guys overall in the whole school." Said Liz, my normally shy best friend._

_Everyone scattered to theirs groups. There was only thirty-seven girls who came to the sleep-in. "Kay so we'll start with Abemind, Tyler." Said Kylie one of my cheerleading sister._

_"Oh he has a nice personality, he's a seven out of ten, smart and kind, hmmm...he's a number thirty-two out of the seventy-four guys in our grades. Anyone disagree." Said Katherine._

_"Hmm...I agree so here a list one through seventy-four. I already put Tyler as number thirty-two." Said Liz._

_"Up next Abrams, Josh." Said Dee-Dee with a dreamy look in her eye._

_"Sexy, football player, smart, sexy, nice personality, oh and did I mention sexy." I said with a teasing smile on my face._

_"Looks like Cammie got a crush." Said Tara with a teasing smile. _

_"Nope. Just stating the obvious am I right Dee-Dee or am I right." I said looking innocently at Dee-Dee. I knew she had the hugest crush on Mr. Abrams._

_"S-sure I gue-guess." She said with a blush going across her face._

_"Okay and we all agree on number three." Said Cheri Hales a girl in my A.P Biology._

_"Next up is Anderson, Jonas." I said while shooting a look at Liz who looked away, but not before I saw her blush crimson red. I internally laughed. I was totally enjoying this. Making lots of people blush these days was fun._

_"He's hot in a like nerdy way, he's like super smart, and a gentleman, and like I think he should go on number four." Said Tamelia. I just noticed how she said it a little too dreamily._

_"Agreed." Came throughout our circle. This continued until we got to Cross._

_"Hmm...okay then let's see who's up next. Umm...Cross, Nick."_

_"He's super sexy, uses girl's a lot though, but he is also smart, dang this is hard...I say we give him number five only because he's hot." Said Victoria. I always disliked her._

_One time in first grade she came up to where me and told Zach that he shouldn't be playing with uglies like me and he told her that she was a big fat bogie head. Hey we were firsties and didn't know cuss words yet._

_Then in third grade she told the teacher that I stole the candy that was in the candy jar for good kids, but of course I denied it, but when she looked inside my desk she saw lots of candy. I said that Victoria probably put them their and when she looked into Victoria's desk and back-pack she lots of wrappers of the same candy. I got off, but she got expelled for stealing and framing._

_I never saw her again until eighth grade. She filled out her curves and other assets and flaunted them to the guys when she came back. Always wearing short stuff. Zach never fell for that but it still put us through a tough time with our friendship._

_Everything changed when I went to Paris, France for my uncle's funeral. Uncle Chris gave my mom and dad his house in France so we stayed there for summer. When we returned everyone was shocked to see how I filled out. I mean sure I looked different, my blonde/brown hair turned mostly blonde due to the sun and I got a light tan. All of my baby fat went away because I had my second cousins teach me gymnastics and cheerleading moves. And lastly, my curves and other women features became more feminine._

_When I returned everyone wanted to be my best friend but I vowed that I would never leave my best friends Bex and Liz. Everything got better when I tried out for the cheerleading team. The captain said she never saw anyone better at it. That day I sent a letter thanking my second cousins. It was a really great time because Bex tried out and she got in, but Liz said she didn't want to join so she just joined the computer team where she met her long-time crush Jonas._

_Victoria tried to make fun of me many times but they mostly back fired until one time she trip me when I was walking down the stairs and I tumble down and broke my leg. Krizelle the captain at the time gave her a long lecture how she couldn't do that and how our chances of taking any title or trophy home went out the door with me injured. She then kicked her off the team and later promoted me to captain since she was going to college the next year._

_Bex gave her the beating of a lifetime, I didn't approve one bit, but since she had Liz and mostly all of the cheerleading squad she got away with this._

_Zach I personal think was the worst. He told all of the guys that were in any sport teams as well as other extra curriculums to ignore her and if any of them where to have her come up to them to ignore her and for four months straight everyone ignored her until I felt bad and tried to be friends and you know what she says to me in the middle of the cafeteria, "Stay away from me you freak. You think you're so perfect, but in reality your a nobody. Nobody loves you, just look at your father he left to fight in the war rather than put up with you and your fake mom."_

_"He didn't leave because of us he left to serve his country. He's brave and courageous. __**Brave **__unlike a lot of people nowadays!" I was shaking with tears cascading down my face. Zach came and pulled me into a hug while Bex slapped her and told her to back off._

_"I think he should be number two. Who else would fill it, right Cammie?" Said Tara snapping me out of my thoughts._

_"Hmm...what? Oh yeah that would be perfect." I said confused._

_"Okay good. Next..." I zoned out until I heard a familiar name being called._

_"So we saved the best for last Goode, Zach" Said Victoria._

_"Cammie what do you think?" Said Bex mischievously._

_"Hmmm...he's super kind, has a nice personality," at this Victoria scoffed," he treats his girlfriends nice, he's a superb best friend, and an awesome kisser." I said casually then I realized my mistake._

_"WHAT?" Yelled everyone who heard me._

_I blushed and said, "Well...We sort of kissed back in eight grade when we were having the New Year's Eve Party as a celebration, but we just never thought of it as anything more than a friendly kiss._

_"And you're just telling us _now_." Said Liz and Bex together._

_"It's nothing big. Oh! Look people are finishing up already time to do the top five hottest guys." I said not meeting anyone's eyes._

_I stood at the top of the bleachers again and said to the mega-phone, "Okay, so now we're all set. We're taking the top 5 from each list and we'll all vote on who is the top 5 best out of all grades. You guys ready?" I asked them. I was responded with loud screams._

_"Okay so for the freshman we have Jacob Sanders as first, Micheal Cobbs in second, John Whanye in third, Kyle Handers in fourth, Isaac Bravo in fifth. For Sophmores we have Austin Johnson in first, Tim Walker in second, Jordan Cain in third, Jose Garcia in fourth, and last but not least Frankie Munoz in fifth. Next we are going to mix it up a bit. Seniors you voted for James Crawford in first, Chase Logan in second, Dominick Tresford in third, Taylor Madison in fourth, and Kyle Massey in fifth. Now for my fellow Juniors. In first is...umm Zachary Goode, Josh Abrams in close second, Nick Cross in third, Jonas Anderson in fourth, and lastly we ha-" I was interrupted by a sound of clapping in the back of the gym. Everyone's head turned to see the group of guys who just happened to be the winners. What a coincidence._

_"Wow it's nice to think that all of you girls think that we are the top five hottest guys." Zach said with a smirk._

_"Yeah Cammie never knew you were into me." Said Josh while winking._

_"Me top Five..." Said Jonas while standing there in shock and pointing a finger to himself._

_"Course Jonas your cute and nice why wouldn't we" Said Liz. Then she froze noticing she had just said that aloud. They both blushed and looked away from each other._

_"I knew I was gonna be on there." Nick said with a cocky smile._

_"Well actually we were going to put you as number five, but your sexiness ruled out." Said Bex while looking at her nails._

_Nick looked pissed, but confused that Bex of all people said that._

_"What are you doing here you can't be here or you'll get in trouble." I said pissed that they ruined a girl moment._

_"Well we just happened to here your beautiful idea and just wanted to here who was the hottest." Said Zach._

_They were to oblivious to notice that all of the girls had locked all of the escape exits. No one ruins a girl moment and gets away with it._

_"Well since your so curious why don't you stay? Oops I forgot Principal Alistar wants to see how we're doing so I suggest you leave." Katherine said._

_"Good idea. Let's leave." Said Jacob. They turned around to leave but girls we're blocking their exit._

_"Once you get in...there's no going out." Said a Sophomore named Yasmine with this evil look in her eyes._

_"You know we have an awful lot of makeup left over from blind makeovers." Said Bex with the same evil glint in her eye._

_"Hmm...you guys are very attractive as guys but let's see how you look as girls." I said. _

_Let's just say if a doctor were to say their gender that night they would have said 'It's a Girl'._

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked at my phone to see what time it was. I saw my wallpaper of Zach and I laughing and smiling together. He's so Hot. Wait...what am I thinking? He's my best friend. But he's such a hot best friend. I mean I don't just like him for his looks. I also like the way he runs a hand through his hair when he's nervous or how he isn't a jerk and dates every girl like his other team members and how he treats me as if I'm the most special person on the earth. In fact, I think the last time he dated someone was...I can't even remember. Wait, I think it was Tara Natalia Beths. I disliked her _soo _much. She would always complain that he hung out with me too much. Everyone knew he was just my best friend. She was his girlfriend. Not me. She was so clingy. I think he broke up with her because of that though, he told me that it was because she changed. I've always wondered if he lied about it though...

I changed into a blue tank top with a pink tank top over with a pair of pink and grey running shorts and ballet flats. I put my cheerleading bag on my shoulder and walked out to start walking home. I hated that my car hadn't come yet. I was supposed to get it for my early birthday present, so my dad sent a letter to my mom saying that on Monday one of his military brothers was going to come with a new car for me. I miss my dad a lot. He's been gone for over a year and a half fighting for the country.

It was freezing so I put my cheerleading jacket with my last name on the back. I was about to start crossing the parking lot when I heard a honk behind me. I look behind and saw Zach in his red 458 Italia.

Zach's dad was in the military at the same base as my dad's. That's one of the reasons we're so close. The second reason is because my mom and his mom we're both waitresses at the same restaurant during high school. That how my mom and dad met each other. Zach's parents were already dating when my mom and his mom started working with each other. And Zach's dad, Jonathon, was visiting his mom, Catherine, one time and brought along my dad. His dad introduced my parents to each other and they eventually got married and had me.

"What do you want? I'm walking here. Sheesh, drivers are so rude to pedestrians these days." I said teasingly.

"Sorry if I wanted to ask my favorite girl if she wanted a ride home." He said smirking.

I loved Zach. I felt so lucky to have a best friend like him. And now that I think about it, we did have flirt with each other very often. But it never really meant anything because him and I were just such great friends.

"Hello there? Cammie? I guess you are the stereotypical dumb blond cheerleader."

I realized I hadn't responded yet. I was just so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice he was still there. "You know, I find that very offensive. But now that we're talking about stereotypes...what type of jock still has his virgi-"

"OKAY! Just get in. I'm sorry and don't ever say that again. I'm old school I want to erm... save it till' marriage." He said clearly embarrassed.

I just smiled at him, "That's one way to get you to stop smirking."

"You know you secretly love it." He said then smirked! SMIRKED! I looked away blushing. _Oh too can play this game. _I thought.

"Yeah and you love seeing me in my cheerleading uniform and when I go jogging in just a sports bra and short shorts" I said to him now smirking.

"Cams, look at you! What straight guy doesn't want to see a hot girl in a short cheerleading uniform and a sports bra? C'mon lets talk reality here babe." He said winking.

I just blushed not even trying to hide it anymore, "Whatever Zach. But now that you mentioned it...do you think that Josh would want to go out with me? I mean, he _is _straight. And he's hella good looking! Plus I think he's an actual guy who can _really _understand me." I said jokingly but tried not to make it look that way.

He just looked at me with a hint of pain in his eyes but it quickly faded as his smirk came back to it's original place on his good-looking face (I would never tell him that though! His ego would just get even bigger.) "You don't think I could understand you Cam? We've known each other our whole lives. We've slept in the same bed together since we were one until we were ten. We've went on vacations together. We've taken baths together until we were six. Heck! We even shared our first ki-"

"OKAY! Okay, I get it Zach. Geez I was just messing with you, no need for a speech there buddy and of course I know you understand me, you are my best friend right?" I said smiling warmly at him.

"Last time I checked I was your best friend, but you never know nowadays! This world is getting crazier and crazier by the second; I mean nowadays girls are fawning over _Justin Bieber_ instead of _me_! Justin Bieber! Isn't he like, gay?"

I just laughed at him and his reaction, "I *laugh* can't *laugh* believe *laugh* that you'd *laugh* actually be *laugh* so jealous of him!" I said through laughs. I was laughing so hard that tears started to form in my eyes.

"Whatever Cams, but just to tell you. I am so surprised you let your expectations so low now. Josh Abrams? C'mon we both know you could do so much better." He said with that stupid yet sexy smirk still plastered across his face.

"You're just jealous Zachy-poo!" I said knowing that it ticks him off when I call him that.

"Uggh! Don't call me that, makes me feel homosexual." He said shivering at the thought.

I just smiled rather too sweetly at him and said, "Well its alright to feel that way because we both already know that you _are_ homosexual!"

"Shut up Cams!" He said glaring at me.

"Love you too Zachy-poo!" I said knowing I won this friend-fight once again.

**Review!**

**5 reviews we update next week!**

**10 reviews we update tomorrow!**

**15 reviews we update tonight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Bex!**

**Bex: What!**

**Me: Can I have the Gallagher Girls Series  
>Bex: Hell NO!<strong>

**Me: Fine REBBECA be like that REBBECA!**

**Bex: 15...14...13...**

**Me: Why are you counting?**

**Bex: 12...You...11...have 10...seconds to...9 run...8...before I ...7...hurt**

**Me: LATERS!**

**Neither I nor my friend helping out owns the Gallagher Girls Series**

_**VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(Macey's POV)**_

"Rise and shine! Wake up now Mace, it's Monday now. Your first day of school in Gallagher High; home of the Blackthorne Knights." Aunt Shirley said bursting through my room.

"Ugghhh...kill me now!" I said still groggy.

"Well someone here is clearly isn't a morning person."

"Just please...get out of my room. Please, I'm up now. Just Get. Out!" I said getting cranky. This is not a good way to start off my day.

"Okay Mace. Just be down by an hour, school starts in an hour and a half." She said before closing the door.

I got out of bed and stretched. _This will be a long day_. I thought to myself. I headed for the bathroom and took a nice hot shower.

~~0~~

**Knock Knock Knock. **"Hey Mace, are you done yet? School starts in forty-five minutes. Aunt Shirley said that we should be heading there in ten minutes at the most." Grant said through my bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I'll be out in 5." I said while finishing off my mascara. I needed to make a good impression today. I need to let everyone know that I rule the school. Once I step in, the school will be mine. I was wearing my purple Roberto Cavalli tank top, dark-wash skinny jeans, black Gucci Newton high heels, and my black leather jacket.

I came down stairs and saw Grant and Aunt Shirley sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. "So, when are we leaving?" I asked them.

"Now. You came down a little too late to have breakfast and you guys should be leaving now so you won't be late." Aunt Shirley said getting up from her seat.

"Oh okay then. Grant are we taking your car or mine?" I asked him cocking my hip.

"Mine! Duh! I'm not gonna let a girl drive me to school!" He said over-reacting. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the garage to where all the cars were.

I stepped in the passenger's seat of Grant's silver Lamborghini Reventon. "You ready for this Mace?" He asked turning on the engine.

"I always am, aren't I?" I said confident.

"Good." He said before taking off.

Once we finally got there I looked into the mirror one more time to make sure I looked picture perfect. "C'mon let's go! You've looked into the mirror enough today!" Grant said getting impatient.

"Shut up! Just because you don't care about what you look like, doesn't mean that I don't!" I said snapping at him.

"Geez, whatever. Just get out of my car."

I just flipped him off and stepped out of the car. Once I was out, all eyes were on Grant and I. I mean I knew that would most likely happen. Grant and I are hot if I may say so myself. We look nothing alike though. He has dirty blond hair, blue eyes, he's really buff, he's about 6'3, and has a really nice tan from always going to the beach. While I have silky black hair, blue eyes, also a nice tan, and I'm about 5'7. I walked inside the school with my held high, and expectations even higher.

~~0~~

Grant and I walked into the Main Office. A young looking lady was at the desk and asked who we were, "We're Macey and Grant McHenry. The new kids. The Senators' kids." I said wanting to get over this as soon as possible.

"Oh yes. Here are your schedules and locker numbers and combinations." She said handing us our information.

I walked to my locker; Grant's was 5 lockers away from mine. I was closed my locker and was turning around when I bumped into someone. "Watch yourself!" I screamed at them.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get to my locker...which just happens to be right next to yours. By the way, I'm Nick. Nick Cross." He said smiling at me. He was actually pretty hot. He had blond hair, hazel eyes, he was about 6'2, tan, and was built. He was wearing a tight shirt that showed his 6 pack. He didn't look bad at all.

"I'm Macey McHenry. And it's fine just make sur-" But I stopped talking once I saw _them_. They were perfect. He had his arm around her and both of them were smiling perfectly. If it was possible, they were the most breath taking couple I had ever seen. They looked like they were meant for each other. He had messy brown hair that fell in all the right places, stunning emerald green eyes; he had a nice tan, 6'3, an amazing body, and a smirk on his face. She had a perfect skin tone, she looked 5'8, flowy dirty blond hair, blue/green eyes, and was flawless.

I guess Nick caught me staring because he said, "Them. Yeah, they're Zach and Cammie. The closest pair of best friends you'll ever see-"

But I cut him off in surprise, "What? They're not together? Best Friends? You're joking right? They're _perfect _for each other! They look like their meant to be."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone in this whole school can see that, it's only them that can't notice that. It's a shame." He said shaking his head.

"Wow." Was all I said. I can't believe they were so blind. But I guess it was okay, I mean...love is blind.

Cammie's POV (earlier this morning)

HONK! HONK! HONK!

That's how I woke up on Monday. I groaned and tried to ignore it. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a HONK! I looked outside to tell the person to stop honking when I saw Uncle Soloman.

"AHHH!" If the honking didn't wake up the neighborhood my yelling sure did, "Uncle Solomon!" I ran down my stairs since my room was on the second story from my four-story house.

I didn't pay attention to the fact that I was in a sport bra and short-shorts that barely covered by butt that said 'CUTIE'. "UNCLE SOLOMON!" I ran to my uncle, my dad's 'brother' and wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Glad to know I was missed and loved kiddo," Said Uncle Solomon.

"I missed you so much," I said with tears in my eyes. He was like my second dad. While my dad wasn't around he was there for me. "What was that honking?" I was looking around when my eyes landed on a black McLaren F1.

I dropped my arms and legs and stared with my mouth gaping open and eyes wide. I tried to speak but all that came out was, "wubba mc...mc...mcwabben bibababbaaloo"

"Woah Cammie speechless! Thank the Lord." Said a voice behind me.

I looked behind me and saw my neighbor Zach looking out of his window that was adjacent to mine. I glared at him. Then looked back at the car. He must have followed where I was looking because I heard a low whistle and a 'DAMN'.

I finally regained my speech and said, "What's that?"

"That my lovely niece of mine is your new McLaren F1 like?" He said with a warm smile.

"Like? I love. This is my new car?" I was received with a nod.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, my voice dripping with excitement with every word.

"Nope. Not unless you want this to be all a dream and I can just return this car." Uncle Solomon said smirking.

"NO! Absolutely not! This car is _mine_!" I said not leaving my eyes from the car.

Uncle Solomon just laughed at me and said, "Okay okay Cams. But we should get inside now. You still have school, and you need to get ready."

I wouldn't leave the car so he picked me up, put me over his shoulder and carried me into the house. When my mom saw us she just smiled at us and said, "So I take it that you like your car?" I just gave her a big smile while Uncle Solomon dropped me on the couch and nodded at her.

"Okay good. Now kiddo you should get ready for school. It's still Monday you know, just because you got your dream car doesn't mean you don't go to school today." She said taking a sip of coffee.

"Okay! I'll be down soon!" I said running up the stairs.

I took a quick shower, dried my hair, then curled it into nice curls and lastly put on my make-up. I kept my make-up simple with black eyeliner, black mascara, a shiny pink lip-gloss and a tint of light brown eye shadow. I put on an ivory sundress with a black belt on the waist, brown Guess three-inch high heels, a brown and green bracelet, and an ivory headband with a white citrus flower attached on the side.

I walked downstairs to see my mom and Uncle Solomon laughing about who-knows-what in the living room. I walked up to them and cocked my hip, "What are you guys laughing about?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Uncle Solomon said laughing.

"Yeah, it's nothing big kiddo. If we tell you, you'll just freak out on us." My mom said.

"Ugh! Whatever! Don't tell me then, I'm going to go to school now kay?" I said grabbing the keys to my new car.

"Okay. Have fun today! And make sure you don't crash you're new car!" My mom said.

"No promises!" I said closing the door.

I walked to Zach's house and pressed the doorbell. Zach and I always went to school together. He always drove me with his red 458 Italia, but today I get to drive him with my new McLaren F1. I was elated.

Mrs. Goode opened the door, "Why good morning Cammie. Come in. Zach is almost done." She said smiling at me.

"Oh okay. Thanks Mrs. Goode."

"No problem sweetie." She said and just then did Zach walk down the stairs.

"Oh hey Gallagher Girl." He said to me smirking.

I just rolled my eyes at his nickname for me and said smiling big, "Hello to you too, Blackthorne Boy. Today _I'm _going to drive you. With my new car."

"Fine, I'll let a chick drive me. But I'm only doing this because it's for you." He said winking at me.

"Whatever Goode, let's just get in my car now." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

"Bye Mrs. Goode!" I said before closing the door.

I buckled my seatbelt and looked at Zach, "You set?"

"Have been for 5 minutes now. It takes you so long just to buckle your seatbelt." He said with his never-ending smirk.

"Good. Get ready for the ride of your life." I said finally bringing my car to life for the first time.

We got to school in 5 minutes. My car was pretty darn fast! I plastered a smile on my face and stepped out of my car. People stared. I get stares all the time, but I got even more stares than normal because of my sexy new car!

"Hey Zach-Wacky," I said while giving him my most puppiest of the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes?" He said suspiously.

"My car is sexier than yours!" I said smirking his smirk at him.

"In your dreams Gallagher Girl!" He said rolling his eyes.

"You wish Blackthorne Boy!"

"I don't have to wish. I already know that I'm in your dreams!" He said winking and putting his arm over my shoulder. Before I could respond to him, we were already walking in the halls of Gallagher High, with eyes on us in every direction.

**Review! **

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Prettyyyy please review!**** :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter: Wow! Where am I?**

**Me: I am your master you will do as I say.**

**Harry Potter: UMM...are you okay?**

**POP!**

**Bella: Where am I? EDWARD! EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Me: Okay minions you must follow every one of my orders.**

**Bella: Is she okay?**

**Harry Potter: I don't know that's how I found her.**

**Me: Your mission is to help me get the The Gallagher Girls Series. AWAY!**

**Harry Potter and Bella: Oookaay? We're just going to back away slowly.**

**Until my minions come back neither I nor my partner own the Gallagher Girl Series.**

**_VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version._  
><strong>

**_Chapter 5_  
><strong>

**_(Cammie POV)_**

I still had Zach's arm around me as we walked to our homeroom table. You see my schedule is the same as my best friends Liz, Bex, Zach, Nick, and Jonas. Everyone was there already except for Nick. All of everyone's eyes were on us as usual.

Nick comes in right before the bell rang, followed by two new faces. "Late as usual Nicky." I said teasing him.

"Awww. You knew I only came to see your beautiful face." He said teasing me back.

"Dang it! I should have just skipped this class." I said

"Gasp! Did the head cheerleader, 4.0 student, goody-goody two shoes just say she was even thinking of ditching." Nick said pretending to be shocked at me.

"If it means getting away from you, I would jump off a bridge honey." I said while giving him a warm yet teasing smile.

"Awww don't do that. Zachy wouldn't like that...hmm...scratch that, I think he would love to see the naughty side of you sugar." He said while winking at a girl walking by.

Two people were behind him. One was a guy wearing jeans with a white t-shirt with a button up plaid flannel. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and a really build body. The second was a gorgeous female. She had black hair blue icy eyes and designer clothes. Just the way she carried herself suggested that she was really self-centered, but hey who am I to judge? She looked as if she stepped out of a Vogue photo shoot. And the guy looked like a replica of Brad Pitt.

"Nick whose your new tramp and drug-buddy." Said Bex. Trust Bex to think that the girl was his girlfriend of the week while the guy was his friend he went off to have drugs with. Obviously Nick has been clean since last October. These two must have been the new students.

"Excuse me. Do you know who I am?" Screeched the girl.

"No, actually I don't. You probably don't know me either but who cares? You'll be gone soon. You're just another one of Nick's tramps of the week and most likely won't come back next week anyways. Listen, and listen clear you better not flirt with either Jonas or Zach because if you do, I'll personally come kick your ass, got it sweetie?" Said Bex in her deathly calm voice.

"Bexy," I called her name sweetly while she just glared back, "She's not Nick's tramp of the week. Obviously she's a new student, and so is the man beside her." I said trying to calm her down.

Apparently it worked because she just said, "Hmm...I should have guessed...Nick could do so much better." She was sizing her up by now, but we all could tell she was just given the new girl a hard time. It was pretty clear that this chick was perfect. She's out of practically any guys' league.

"This is Macey and Grant McHenry. There the new students like Cammie said," Bex and I just waved while the guys did that half-nod thing all guys usually do "This is Cammie the nice sexy blonde one, captain of the cheerleading squad - meaning she's very flexible - and she's Zachy's secret love." Zach shot him a glare but Nick just laughed at him and went on, "Bex the feisty British girl of our group who happens to look like and Egyptian Goddess. I strongly advise you to not mess with her because she'll just kick your ass, especially if you call her Rebecca, her real name. One time she gave a kid a black eye and four broken ribs for taunting her about that," Bex smirked at Macey just played with her nails," This is Liz the beautiful Alabama girl, who's also the most smartest girl in the entire school." He said while winking at her. She just rolled her eyes while blushing a light shade of pink, "and last but not least that's Zach and Jonas."

Zach and Jonas just rolled their eyes at their best friend.

"Your Macey and Grant McHenry daughter and son Senator McHenry. Right?" Said Jonas.

"Obviously." Said Macey snobbishly.

"Well, don't worry about it. You will be treated as student and not a celebrity. The only way you can be popular is by claiming a kind reputation, but the way your acting your going to take a long time so try and act kind to others. Our fellow school family doesn't care who you are outside these school walls so I suggest you make the right friends because if you don't you'll quickly be hated." I said in the kindest voice I could muster.

She just stared at me. While her brother-who had been staring at Bex since he stepped foot in the room-took his eyes off of Bex and stared at me in shock.

"Close your mouths, flies will fly in." I said while turning my back to them and starting a conversation with Zach.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Grant try to talk to Bex who in turn ignored him and talked to Liz who was talking Jonas. Macey was just glaring at me and once in a while I saw her eyes flicker to Zach, I felt myself getting protective of him.

During homeroom the teacher introduced Grant and Macey to the rest of the class since it was a week into school. Homeroom wasn't too bad today. It wasn't as boring as usual because we got two new people. "And last but not least this Friday will be the Back-To-School dance. That is all." Out homeroom teacher said before sitting down on his chair and reading his newspaper.

It was lunch now. Macey and Grant ended up sitting at our table with us. Macey was in between Nick and Zach while I was on the other side of Zach. Across from me was Grant and right next to him was Bex. Liz was on the other side of Bex and Jonas was on Liz's right.

Grant and Macey actually weren't that bad once we got to know them a little. Macey warmed up to us and started talking to us instead of reading her magazine. She actually turned out to be a normal human being instead of this heartless bitch I suspected she would be.

Macey seemed to warm up to Nick the most. For half of the time in homeroom she talked to Nick and only Nick. He tried to charm her the whole time but she was acting really hard-to-get. She did flirt with him but I could tell that she doesn't let just _any_ guy flirt with her. But then again Nick wasn't just _any _guy either; he was _the_ guy. The guy that all girls would fall for. The guy that could get almost any girl he wanted. And he clearly wanted Macey, but even if she did want him back she makes it easy to know that she wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Why do you keep on staring at me?" She asked getting irritated with him.

"Oh c'mon, we both know that you're used to it now. You know you like it when people stare at you. When _I _stare at you." He said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes at him but smirked back, "Yes. Yes of course I love knowing that you-the _a-maz-ing_ Nick Cross is staring at me. It makes me feel so special."

"I knew it! But since I'm so amazing why don't you and I go on a little date so you could see how even more amazing I am." He said winking at her.

"Your dreaming Cross. That will not happen any time soon." She said smiling rather too sweetly at him.

"You'll come to your senses soon McHenry. Trust me."

Zach and I were watching them the whole time and by the end both of us were cracking up. It was like a movie to watch Macey and Nick flirt with each other.

Macey asked us all questions but she seemed to bug me and Zach about our relationship the most...I kept on telling her that Zach and I were just best friends but she seemed to not accept that for an answer. She switched seats with Zach for a while so that she was sitting next to me and asked, "So you're one-hundred percent sure you and Zach aren't together?"

"Yes Macey. For the hundredth time I am very sure that Zach and I are just _friends_." I said getting annoyed.

"So...you wouldn't mind if I went after him?" She said whispering in my ear.

I had no idea why but when she said that my heart started to race a mile a second and I started to get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took deep breath to calm myself before answering, "Yes. I would be absolutely fine with that. Why are you even asking me? It's not like Zach's my property." I said trying my best to act cool.

She smirked at me. It wasn't Zach's kind of smirk, it was a different kind of smirk...if different types of smirks even existed. "Why are you doing that?" I asked her scared of knowing her answer.

"Oh Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. I caught you! You so _like _Zach! I mean, don't tell me that you didn't get jealous when I asked you permission to go after Zach!" She said with that smirk still on her face.

Oh! So jealousy was that feeling I felt in the pit of my stomach...but I wouldn't tell her that I _was _starting to feel jealousy. It was probably just a one-time thing for me. I've never felt that way before when it came to Zach so it probably won't come back again. "No. I was not jealous. Macey, just get through your pretty little head that Zach and I are _Best Friends_. Nothing more. Nothing less." I said getting off of my seat because the bell ending homeroom had just ringed.

"Whatever. You guys are just blindly in love. You'll see." She said walking in front of me and heading out for our next class.

As soon as I step foot out of homeroom an arm was instantly on my shoulder once again. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. I was already used to it all. His smell, the feeling of _his _arm on _my_ shoulder, his voice, his body warmth, his award-winning smile, his memorizing green eyes, the way he rubs the back of his neck when he's embarrassed...

"Zach?" I asked him once we took our seats next to each other in Biology.

"Yes Gallagher Girl?" He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Have...people...been asking you about _us_?" I asked him with my heart racing a mile a second for the second time today.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh...well it's just that people...never mind." I said looking away from him.

"No. What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He said trying to get it out of me.

"It's nothing rea-"

"No Cammie. This is something. I can tell that this is getting to you. What is it?" He said cutting me off.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him in the eyes, "I don't know. I just...people are always bugging me about you and me. And how they always think that we're supposed o be together even though they already know were just best friends." I said sighing in the end.

I saw a tint of pain in his eyes for a millisecond but it was gone and replaced with a caring look before I could even exhale the air out of my body, "Gallagher Girl just forget all that. As long as we know what's going on between us...we don't have to care about what all the other people in this whole world thinks. As long as we have each other, we're fine. We don't need what they think of us." He said smiling warmly.

I smiled back, "Thanks Zach. You're right."

"I know I am." He said smirking. I just rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but smile big like the dork I am.

**Review! **

**Review! **

**Review! **

**Pleaseeeeeeeee Review! **

**We'll update sooner!**** :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Gallagher Girl Series**

_**VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(Zach's POV)**_

"Ohhh Chameleon." I said to Cammie.

"Yes Zach?" She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

I was about to respond when I was interrupted.

"Seriously Cammie and Zach? Really…" said Bex.

I was going to retort when someone else decided to add themself into the conversation.

"I feel you Bex. You guys are what sixteen. No wait a minute, Cammie is sixteen while Zach is five." Nick said smiling at us. Everyone started laughing (with the exception of Jonas and Liz who were somewhere in the computer room) even Cammie let out a chuckle. My face heated red a little by her reaction.

"Oh go piss up a rope Cross." I said to him angrily.

"Just ignore them Zach. So what did you want to talk about?" Cammie threw me one of her award winning smiled. God was I lucky to have a best friend like her. Just her smile made me simply forget everything else around us.

"I was wondering if you were busy-" I started off but then was oh so rudely interrupted by Grant.

"Mickey's a mouse, Pluto's a dog, Donald's a duck... so what the hell does that make Goofy?" Grant asked us looking genuinely confused. It was either my new friend was extremely stupid or just a really good actor.

"Will you guys just shut the heck up already." I screamed out in frustration.

"Mister Goode do I have to kick you out of the library for using your outside voice." Ms. Johnson asked me as if I was a kindergartener.

"No Ms. Johnson." I said while hanging my head in shame.

She walked away and the moment she was away from earshot, we all busted out laughing.

"I remember the last time you got kicked out of the library." Nick said through fits of laughter.

"What happened?" Grant asked confused.

"Guys...c'mon. Don't. Please." I pleaded with them.

"Oh Zachy-poo here thought it would be funny to start talking to one of his imaginary friends named Jimbo from when he was five." Nick started to tell the story, but I interrupted him.

"Please not in front of them." I pleaded one last time. I thought he was going to agree, but the idiot started off again. I seriously didn't know what was wrong with me that day. I just wasn't myself that day.

"So he goes to Jimbo – oh and remember we were currently in the middle of the library – anyways he's like, 'Jimbo did your remember to bring my lunch today' and he goes in a deep weird voice 'sure I did but then I ate it' and then he goes 'JIMBO! Why did you eat it we were supposed to share it together? Now you hurt my feelings' then Jimbo," he says putting finger quotes around Jimbo, "goes 'Don't you dare go blame this on me you were supposed to get a tuna sandwich, but no you got a turkey sandwich! TURKEY! So now everyone is staring at him likes he's crazy and then Ms. Johnson goes 'Son are you okay. Do you feel ill and who is this Jimbo you are talking to' Zach then looks up at Ms. Johnson and says, 'Jimbo is my imaginary friend who likes to eat tuna sandwiches, but has a secret craving for turkey sandwiches, but he hates to make Mr. Tuna Sandwich jealous so he pretends to hate turkey sandwiches' Ms. Johnson gets really angry and starts yelling at him for disturbing her library and to make matters worse Zach get out the school newspaper and starts reading it while she's yelling at him. So Ms. Johnson got pissed off and took him by the ear and dragged him all the way to the principal office. And when Ms. Alistar asked him why he did that he acts all confused and says that he was with Cammie in the football field then left to the library to go talk to Bex, Liz, and Jonas. Ms. Johnson was totally confused and started saying that she must be really old and had mistaken him for someone else."

Cammie was in tears, Bex was rolling around in the floor and Nick paused for a second then busted out laughing.

Grant and Macey simultaneously turned to him with their mouths opened and started laughing well Grant did Macey just stared at him strangely then went back to her magazine.

"I seriously don't know why I hang out with you guys." Macey muttered to herself.

"Because you have no one else to talk to plus we all know you're the fashion queen of the group," _Looks like Bex_ _is_ _finally_ _warming_ _up to her_, "…Ice Princess" she added as an after thought.

_Thought to soon…_

…_wait_

…

…_wait for it_

…

_Wait for it and NOW!_

"Ice Princess! Ice Princess! I am no _Ice Princess_! And further more _Rebecca_ if I'm the Ice princess then that makes you the Bullying Bitch!" Macey said freaking out at Bex. Once she was done screaming, she grabbed her magazines and started reading them again.

Macey seriously just asked for death wish. Cammie's gunna gave to pick out some flowers for her funeral soon.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a loud bang. I looked up just in time to see Bex standing to the side being pulled back by both Grant and Nick. They looked like they were having a hard time holding her off too. I looked over to see if Macey was okay and I guess she was considering she was still reading her magazine; completely oblivious to the fact that Bex was about to kill her. I shook my head. Macey was definitely something else. I've never met anyone who actually _wanted _to push Bex's buttons.

"Macey are you okay?" Cammie asked. Her facial expression had horror written all over her eyes. I could tell she was absolutely worried for the both of them. Her kindness is definitely something that's made me like her so much.

Oh shit. What the heck am I thinking? This is Cammie, Chameleon, Camster, the great Cammio, and-well you get the point. Cammie was my best friend. My very hot best friend. Not that I had anything against it.

My mind was still on the past few days and how I started to see Cammie in a different way. It was as if I had woken up on a mountain just in time to see the sunrise; Or as if I was seeing the starry sky night in the countryside after living in the city the whole time. Just the way she was kind to everyone or how she volunteered at the soup kitchen and orphanage just for the heck of it. I even specifically remember when Shane Owens through a massive party after his parents left for Christmas weekend, Cammie said she wouldn't go because she was going to read to the little kids at the orphanage _Santa's Coming to Town._

Not to mention that she's beautiful. With her dirty blonde hair that she always ties up if she's taken a shower that morning. And her eyes twinkle up anytime anyone tells her that they thought of a new routine for cheerleading. Or how she eats nachos and pizza with a yummyberry pomegranate Sobe every Thursday for lunch at the cafeteria. And last but not least how she acts as if her dad being away doesn't affect her, but I know for a fact because anytime someone complains to her that their father is making them spend family time with them or how they drove them to the mall and made them hold their hand and taking them somewhere boring for punishment. How I know this because she always plays with the bracelet her dad gave her the last he saw her and also the fact that I go through it with helps to understand her.

"Zach!" Someone yelled.

"Hmm…sorry what was it that you needed?" I asked snapping my attention to the voice.

"Nothing. Macey wants an apology from Bex and she said she'll forgive her, but Bex won't so I was wondering if you can do something about it." Cammie asked me.

"Umm…sure I'll try but this is Bex we're talking about" I said smirking at her.

"Thanks…and Zach are you sure your okay? You seem down?" Cammie asked me sounding concerned.

I gave her an actual smile. "Of course I'm fine. I just–"

"Oh Zachy-poo" Tina called for me, interrupting my conversation with Cammie. God she was so freaking' annoying. Her voice drove me nuts. She thought it sounded sexy but to me it sounds like a dying chipmunk. And when will she finally understand that I am not interested in her.

I heard everyone groan except Macey and Grant. I guess they didn't know too much about Tina yet.

"Yes Walters what is it?" I said not even daring to conceal my annoyingness.

"Aww. I feel so special; you call me by my last name that might just change in a couple years. Don't you think so Zachy-poo?" She asked me with a wink. Holy shit! The girl cannot wink, it looks like she has an eye twitch.

Oh God no! She's thinking that she'll marry me someday? She is out of her head. Gross.

"What gross Zach?" Asked an Albanian accent voice from behind me. Oops. Must've said that out loud.

I turned around and saw Jonas and Liz.

"This delusional girl obviously thinks that she going to be married to someone. And she thinks it'll be Zach too. As if? She looks like a god damn fish out of water right now." Macey scoffed; answering Liz for me. I just smirked when Jonas gave a glance as if to ask if that was what really happened.

I turned my head and looked at Tina and sure enough there in all of her glory did she remind me of fish, my pet goldfish that I had in second grade to be exact.

"See that's what I love about you Macey you don't care to speak your mind." Nick said giving her a wink.

Tina turned to Nick and flashed him a flirtatious smile before glaring at Macey, "Watch it new kid. You might just have your pretty little face messed up if you keep on talking." She said threatening Macey.

"Yeah." echoed from behind her.

I was perplexed at this and looked behind her and saw two new girls. Who were they?

"Excuse me?" Bex's voice screeched. We all look at Bex with confused eyes.

"If you even think about hurting Macey I might just have to…hmm…I don't know _kill you_! Macey is a part of our group and so is Grant so if you ever threaten – No, if you even _think_ about threatening them – you will be the one with the new bloody messed up face. The only person aloud to threaten them is me." Bex threatened her, her accent extremely thick.

I looked at Bex in shock. One minute she's about to kill Macey next she's backing her up in a fight. Moody much?

"Oh Bex don't be like that. We wouldn't want Victoria to find out and spill something we all know you don't want spilled right?" Said a voice I would recognize anywhere. I saw Victoria giving Bex a rather too innocent smile. Victoria was even more repulsive than Tina. Bex threw Victoria the dirtiest glare ever. If glared could kill, Victoria would be dead on the floor right now.

Victoria smiled wickedly one more time to Bex before she turned Cammie and glared at her with so much hatred that she practically had her eye twitching.

"Woww. Talking in third person? Looks like, the Loony twins are back." Macey said narrowing her eyes at her. Seems like Macey's already been informed about the evil wicked witch of the west.

"Stay out of this you Barbie Bitch." Seethed Victoria.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Barbie is considered perfect. You on the other hand...will grow up to be a fat, ugly, single woman living with forty cats." Macey threw back.

"Now, Now, Now don't act like this ladies." Said a voice we could all recognize immediately.

I turned around and saw…

_**Really Really IMPORTANT**_

**We are SO Sorry that we haven't updated yet but just to make everything if anyone wants to be in our story just Private Message us with your name, age, and description. We will be sure to add you in. Another thing if you want to be a cousin, aunt, uncle, or old friend of any of the main characters just let us know. NO brothers or sisters aloud sorry . Oh and another thing if you wish to be one of the two girls that were behind Tina Walters then just add that at the bottom of your application. Thank-you so very very much and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**One more thing just to make it up you can submit yourself or OC to be this mysterious person. Just add Mystery OC at the bottom and the person who fits in with how we like it will be this "Mystery Person"**

**Thank-you sincerely,**

**Smile-With-Lots-of-Love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Gallagher Girls... :(**

**_VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version. _  
><strong>

**_Chapter 7 _**

**_(Zach's POV)_**

Abby, which just happened to be Cammie's aunt. "Abby! You're here!" Bex and Cammie both jumped up and tackled her with a hug while Macey and Grant just stood there with blank expressions on their faces.

"_Great. _Just _great._" I said low enough that it was practically impossible for anyone to hear me.

But of course Abby just _had_ to hear me, "What's wrong Zachy-poo? Not happy to see me?" She said smirking at me. Smirking! That's _my_ thing. Not hers. But oh well, I look better with the smirk anyways.

"No, of course I'm happy to see you. Who the heck isn't happy when they see you." I said with a mocking tone to my voice, but the truth was that I was happy to see Abby...it's just that her timing really sucks. I was seriously enjoying the cat fight.

"Who the fuck are _you_." Victoria asked glaring at Abby.

"That's for me to know. And for you to never figure out you nosy little bitch. So walk away now." Abby said with a baby voice making Victoria even redder than she already was and her two little clones behind her gape in amazement.

"Humph!" Victoria glared once again at everyone, turned around and walked away followed by tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb of course.

Once they left everyone just burst out laughing. Even Macey snapped out of her cold shell and laughed along with everyone. "I like you. I might not know who you are, but you drove away that crazy bitch. Thank you!" Macey said to Abby.

Abby smiled at her and said, "I'm Abby. Cammie's aunt."

"Why are you here?" Bex asked Abby before Macey got to answer her back. I couldn't help but notice that Grant was staring at Bex the whole time. I smirked, tapped him on the shoulder snapping him out of his trance and then looked towards Bex. He just looked at me, back at Bex, then back at me rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Rebecca. That information is classified." She said smirking at her.

"Ugghhh. Why? You can tell us." I guess Bex was too distracted by the fact that Abby wouldn't tell her that she didn't explode when Abby called her Rebecca.

"Oh. I know I can tell you. But the thing is...I don't want to." Bex wasn't going to get what she wanted. We all know by now how stubborn Abby is.

"Fine. But I will figure out." Bex said smiling evilly.

(Cammie's POV)

After Abby left the library, all of us headed off to our next and final class of the day. On our way to Chemistry I went up to Zach and nudged his shoulder, "Are you okay? You seem down?"

He smirked at me, "Do I really? Nah, I'm not down...just...tired I guess." He said fading off at the end.

I stared at him suspiciously, "I'm not buying it. What is it?"

"It's nothing Cams. Don't worry about it..." He said before entering class leaving me confused.

I walked in and took the seat on Grant's left and Zach's right. On the other side of Grant was Macey and in front of Macey was Nick and on Nick's right was Bex. In front of me was Jonas and next to him was Liz, who sat in front of Zach. "Where were you two?" I asked Jonas and Liz.

They both blushed, "Ummm...we were in the Computer Lab helping Mr. Flupe with something." Jonas answered.

"Uh-huh...of course you were." I said giving them a wink.

They just blushed even more while Bex and I laughed at how adorable they were. "Oh shut up!" Liz said trying to sound mad, but failed because she couldn't stop smiling.

We all gasped, "Liz! Who knew you had it in you?" Bex said surprised.

She just rolled her eyes. "Ms. Baxter and Ms. Morgan. Would you like to tell the class what is so funny that your whole table is laughing right now?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Err...no thanks." I said trying my best to not giggle.

"Good. Now pay attention before I split all of you up." She said staring at the eight of us like a hawk.

"Don't forget! Test is on Friday so study!" Mrs. Anderson told us after the bell rang and everyone was rushing out of class.

"So I'll se all of you guys later. I gotta meet up with Abby now at the coffee shop so that we could go home together." I said to everyone before getting into my car and leaving.

"Hey squirt. What's up?" Abby said as she stepped into my car.

I smiled at her, "Well, last time I checked we were going to go home to surprise my mom with your visit.

She smirked at me, "Oh. Right." She said before turning the radio on, letting the rest of the drive be comfortable silence.

"Okay. We're here. I said as we pulled up at the driveway of my home. You ready?" I asked her excited. My mom and aunt haven't seen each other in about a year and I knew that they both really missed each other.

"More than ever squirt." She said stepping out and straightening her skirt.

"Good." I smiled at her one more time before opening the door to my house.

"Moommmm! I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen kiddo!" She screamed from the kitchen. _We_. Oh! That's right, Uncle Solomon was here. I forgot. Well...I guess Mom isn't the only one that's going to be surprised.

Abby and I walked in the kitchen and suddenly it seemed like the whole world stopped for a second. "Abby...Abby!" My mom dropped the dishes she was washing (luckily it was plastic) and ran to Aunt Abby giving her a hug.

"I missed you too Rachel." Aunt Abby said giving mom a hug back. Uncle Solomon just stood there frozen until he cleared his throat.

"Hello Abby. Long time no see." He said smiling at her.

"Hi Joe. Nice to see you too." She said smiling back and giving him a hug. I knew about Uncle Joe and Aunt Abby's complicated relationship. Uncle Joe was going to propose to Aunt Abby before he left to go to war, but she broke up with him before he had the chance. She never told me why she did it, but my mom always told me it was because Abby loved Joe so much that if he didn't come back from war, she would be in more pain...

I just stood there awkwardly and said, "Well umm...I'm going to go over to Zach's for a while. I'll leave you all to catch up."

"Ok. Be back by dinner though." My mom said.

"Alright." I said and left.

I walked over to Zach's house and rang the doorbell. The door opened and someone that was definitely not Zach opened the door. It was a girl. A very pretty girl may I add. "Hello. Um...can I help you?" She asked me nicely.

"Oh, uh...I'm one of Zach's friends. Is he here?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah. He's up in his room. Let me just call him." She let me in and went up stairs to call Zach.

She came back down the stairs with Zach. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She was nice, beautiful and something about her was just different, but in a good way. Who was she? Was she Zach's girlfriend? Why wouldn't Zach tell me about her? I've been his best friend since forever. We tell each other everything...

"Cammie...what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet up with Abby at the coffee shop?" He asked me snapping me out of all the questions and thoughts roaming my head.

"Well, I did. But right now she's at home catching up with mom and Uncle Solomon. And I was here because I wanted to talk to you..." I said.

"Okay. What did you-" But Zach was cut off when the girl who opened the door cleared her throat. I forgot that she was still in the room. This can't get even more awkward.

"Sorry! That's right. Kristina this is Cammie, my best friend. Cammie this is Kristina, my cousin." He said. Cousin? _Wow Cammie!_ I thought to myself.

"It's nice to meet you Cammie...Zach's told me a lot about you." She said smiling at me.

I just smiled back and sent Zach a confused expression. What did he tell her about me? "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too." I told her.

Her phone rang, "Excuse me. Sorry. I got to take this. I'll leave you to alone now." She said leaving the living room, winking at us and going back upstairs. What was that wink for?

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked me.

"Why are you acting so strange? What's wrong? Tell me." I said straightforward.

"It's really nothing Cammie. Don't worry about it."

"No, I am going to worry about it. You're my best friend, it's my job to care about you...and your life." I said.

He smiled at me, "You're such a dork." He hugged me.

"Whatever. I know you love me," I smiled hugging him back then looked him in the eyes "so you're sure nothing is wrong?" I asked him.

"Yes I do love you. And I'm one-hundred percent sure," He grabbed both of my hands and held it in his "if there was something wrong, I would've told you _best friend_." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and said "You better."

I don't know why but my stomach fell just a bit when he said best friend. I mean...Zach and I _are_ best friends. We're nothing more and never will be right?

He kept that smirk on his face and said, "What if I don't?"

"Then I will no longer be your best friend."

"Oh, we both know that's not going to happen. You can't live without me." He winked at me.

I smiled mischievously at him and said, "You got it wrong. It's the other way around. I know for a fact that you can't live without _me_."

"Ok, I'll admit it. I can't live without you. Now it's your turn to admit it babe." He said smirking with his arms crossed.

I just looked at him astonished, walked up really close to him and whispered in his ear, "Dream. On."

He grabbed my by the waist and threw me on top of his shoulder, "Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. You are going to admit it eventually, whether you like it or not."

"Let me down! Zach! Let me down NOW!" I screamed at him.

"Nopeee. Not until you admit it." He held on tighter.

I started hitting his back to try and make him put me down but it had no affect on him. "Cam. You're not helping yourself when you do that. Honestly, it feels like nothing when you hit me. Just say it and I'll put you down."

"Never." I said stubbornly.

"Then I guess you'll be stuck like this for a while. Make yourself comfortable."

"Uggghhh. Fine! You win." I said knowing that I wouldn't be able to win this one.

"Say it babe." He said in a sing-song voice.

"I can't live without you..." I said whispering.

"What? I didn't quite hear you. What did you say again?" He said making me say it louder.

"I can't live without you Zachary Goode!" I said screaming.

"Nice to know how much you love me Morgan." He said letting me down.

I heard clapping behind us and we both turned around to see Kristina laughing and clapping her hands. "You two are just too cute." She said smirking. I guess smirking was just something that ran in their family.

"Oh hell no! Nuh-uh! Nope. Not u-" But my rant was cut off when the doorbell rang.

Zach opened the door and a guy stood at the door with a rose. "Um...I'm looking for Kristina?" He said.

Kristina pushed Zach out of the doorway and ran to the stranger hugging him tightly. "James! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too babe." He said kissing her cheek and giving her the rose.

Kristina pulled James into the house and closed the door. "Zach and Cammie...this is my boyfriend James. James this is my cousin Zach and his best friend Cammie." She said.

I smiled at him while Zach just stood there staring at his cousin and James. "You hurt her I'll hunt you down bro. Other than that, welcome to the family." He said smirking at him.

**Review! **

**Review! **

**Plz review! **

**We'll update sooner! ****:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own the Gallagher Girl series. **

**_VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version._  
><strong>

**_Chapter 8 _**

**_(Cammie's POV) _**

I took yet another step as I walked down around the neighborhood alone so that I could finally have the time to set all my thoughts into place. I didn't bother coming straight home after I had left Zach's house. I knew that my mom, Aunt Abby, and Uncle Joe were still probably catching up, and I did not want to be a part of the awkward moments that I'm sure happened many times already.

I looked up into the starry night sky and asked myself the one question I thought would never even cross my mind...What would it be like if Zach and I were _more_ than friends? Everyone seems to see us as more than friends when I thought we made it pretty clear that we were _just friends_. But I couldn't help but wonder. Wonder if he would look at me with love, just like my dad would look at my mom every time she would smile. Or if he would put his arm around my waist and glare with those emerald green eyes at all the guys that would just lay an eye on me. Or if he would hold on to me and never let go when he knew I was feeling weak. Or if he would stay by side...until the day the world ends...

I knew that these thoughts about my _best friend_ shouldn't be crossing my head. I had to stop myself. Even if I did like Zach in that way...which I'm not so sure if I do...he probably wouldn't even feel the same way back right?

He's Zach; he can get any girl he wanted. Why would he stick with me? Plain Cammie; the girl who can't even get her head to go in the right direction. One thing I do know for sure is, he is way out of my league.

I turned around the corner as another question popped in my head. Why was I suddenly starting to become jealous? Just seeing Zach with another girl or knowing other girls are after him makes my heartache and my heart to race. Why is this happening to me? And that's when if finally clicked in me. I liked Zach...

As more than a friend.

I was too busy thinking that I didn't even notice where my feet had brought me. I was home now. I opened the door and heard laughing from the dining room. I walked into the dining room and saw my aunt and uncle...holding hands with their fingers crossed. I just stood there frozen until my mom said, "Cammie. Cammie. Honey?" I turned my head and looked at her with my eyes wide.

"Honey are you ok? I asked how it went at Zach's?" She asked me and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Oh...umm it went well." I told her and turned my attention back to Abby and Joe "What's going on here?" I asked them both still shocked with what I saw.

"Well squirt, while you were gone...Joe and I...got back together." Abby said.

"Clearly." I rolled my eyes "What I meant was how?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Love. It's love Cammie. That's how." Joe told me while smiling at Aunt Abby with _that_ look. That look my dad gave to my mom. That look I wondered if Zach...never mind.

"Uh-huh...I think I'm going to go to my room now..." I said awkwardly.

All three of them just laughed at me. "Goodnight honey." My mom said hugging me.

"Yeah. Goodnight squirt! See you in the morning." Abby said smirking at me before I left to go upstairs into my room.

I changed into my pajamas and lay on my bed staring at the collage of pictures of my friends and I on my bedroom ceiling. I still had a lot of space to fill in the collage. I looked at all of the pictures, the ones of Bex, Liz and I when we had sleepovers, or when we all of us went camping, or even the ones with Zach and I as babies taking showers together...but my favorite one was in the middle. It was the picture of Zach and I; he had his arm around my shoulder while I cuddled close with him. The fire was in front of us and the sunset was in the background. It was on the first day of summer and we were all at the beach...

_WOW_, I thought to myself. This day could not get any weirder for me. First I begin to think about Zach in more of a friend way and then my Aunt and Uncle are together. _This day is one for the books_, was the last thought that ran in my head before I fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>"Oh Cammiieeee! Wakey wakey, it's time to get to school." I heard a voice tell me. I just groaned and put my covers over myself.<p>

"C'mon now. You don't want to ruin your perfect attendance record now do you? Plus I thought you'd want the chocolate chip pancakes I made especially for you..." The voice said again. I jolted straight up once I heard chocolate chip pancakes. Those were my favorite.

Abby laughed at me as I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, "I knew that would wake you up. It always does."

I just smiled at her and closed the door to the bathroom, stepping inside the shower to start of my day.

I finished applying the last of my mascara and went downstairs and into the dining room. It smelled so good. I could just taste the chocolate chip pancakes in my mouth already...

"Stop drooling squirt. It's not very lady-like." Abby smirked at me while Joe just laughed. I sent both of them glares and sat down to finally eat my specially made pancakes.

"So where's Zach?" My mom asked me as she entered the dining room with the rest of us.

"Oh he's not going to ride with me to school today. He had to drop his cousin and her boyfriend off at the airport and he said he'll meet me at school." I said after my last bite of pancake.

"Oh alright. Well you should get going now. School starts in about fifteen minutes." She said getting herself a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Abby.

"Kay-kay. I'm heading off now. Bye! Love you all!" I said leaving my house.

I got to school with ten minutes left before the bell rang. I saw everyone near our lockers and headed towards them. "Hey guys. So what I'd miss?" I said smiling brightly at all of them.

"Not much Cams. So where's Zach?" Bex asked me. My heart flipped when she said his name. I didn't notice how much I had missed him until she asked me where he was.

"He's probably on his way here from the airport. Don't ask me, it's a long story." I told her before she could ask me why he was at the airport.

She raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously but shrugged it off. I saw Macey and Nick bickering once again.

"Nick Cross. Shut up already! No, I will not go on a date with you for the hundredth time!" Macey snapped at him.

It clearly had no affect on Nick because his outside exterior showed the cocky and cool Nick we all knew. "Mace. C'mon babe. Just say yes. You know you want to..." He said winking at her.

"Ugghhhh!" Macey groaned slamming her head against the locker.

"Now now Macey. Don't hurt that pretty little head of yours." He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close. She just slapped his hands off of her and turned around and glared at him.

"A girl like me, will never go on a date with a guy like _you_." She said with a disgusted face.

"Feisty. I love it!" He winked at her again.

She smiled rather too sweetly at him and said, "Babe...you have something wrong with your eye. It's twitching."

"Oh you know you love it." He smirked at her.

"Fuck you!" She stormed off.

"Okay. I'm down for that. What time and where babe?" He said while running after her.

By this time Bex and I were laughing and probably looked like crazy maniacs on crack. Liz and Jonas just ignored all of us and went back to talking about the upcoming test. Grant on the other hand...he was staring right at Bex.

I could tell that Bex knew that he was staring at her by the way she would flip her hair and smile at all the guys walking by her. She was playing hard-to-get, she totally liked Grant and she didn't even bother telling me! Hmmm...I grabbed Grant by the arm, "Grant. Walk with me." I told him pulling him away from the group and brought him outside. I kept on pulling him until we were both sitting on the bleachers.

"Cammie...what are you doing?" He asked me worriedly.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I know. It's completely obvious that you like Bex. And she's playing hard-to-get. So...being the nice person I am. I decided to help you...Be my boyfriend."

"What? Cammie, if you know I like Bex then why would I date you?" He asked me confused.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. "No Grant. I meant like pretend boyfriend. So that we could make Bex jealous and then she'll be yours."

"Uh-huh...and what's in it for you." He asked me, a smile was tugging at his lips and I could tell he was onto something.

"Nothing...I'm just being nice." I smiled sweetly at him hoping that he bought it.

"No. I think I know why..._you_ want to make _Zach _jealous." He smirked at me. How did he know? Was it that obvious? And just saying...but that smirk-in my opinion-is sexier on Zach.

"No..." I said nervously.

"Aha! I knew it...well since it's a win-win situation for the both of us...count me in." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back, "Good." I said getting off of the bleachers and heading back into the school building.

"You ready girlfriend?" He smirked at me.

"More than ever boyfriend." I smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder while I wrapped one of my arms around his waist, he pulled me close and we entered the building with million dollar smiles on our faces.

**Review **

**Review **

**Review **

**Tell me what you guys think please! **

**We love you all! ****:) **

**We want 10 reviews for this chapter before we update**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Psssst Zach *looks around nervously* **

**Zach: WHAT!**

**Me: Keep your voice down *still whispering***

**Zach: What, what is it what are we hiding from and what do you want?**

**Me: Is what your favorite word. And I was wondering *looks down at her shuffling feet* mumble mumble mumble**

**Zach: What was that?**

**Me: I was wondering if I could have the Gallagher Girls Series and my mom doesn't want me bothering anybody who can give it to me.**

**Mom: HONEY YOU BETTER NOT BE BOTHERING ZACH…AGAIN!**

**Me: *whimpers* I'm not mommy **

**Sadly I nor my friend don't own The Gallagher Girls Series**

_**VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**_(Cammie's POV)_**

I found it quite ironic that while one guy had his shoulder on me, my head was hanging onto a completely different guy. I just kept reminding myself that after all this; Zach will be the guy that had his shoulder around me smiling because everything would finally be perfect.

Grant and I walked up to our group and I spoke up with a smile on my face, "Guys, Grant is now my new boyfriend. Isn't this great?"

All of them stood there expressionless until Macey spoke up with a smirk, "Wow Cammie, I thought you would've had better taste in guys."

Grant just rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up Mace. Your just jealous because you're all lonely while your bro already has a girlfriend in the first month we came to a new school."

Macey glared at him and eyed him up, "Your up to something. The both of you," she looked at me suspiciously "and I may not know it now. But hell sure knows I will soon."

I just smiled sweetly at her and made eye contact with Bex before speaking, "That's where you're wrong Macey. We're not up to anything, we're just two people who have true feelings for each other...so we're dating." I gave Grant a kiss on the cheek for show and felt Grant flinch a little.

She stared at me with a skeptical look for a while and just shrugged it off, "I don't believe you. But I'll buy it for now." She said before making eye contact with Bex then turning around, walking away from us and to class.

I grabbed Grant's hand and turned towards Bex who looked like she was about to explode but at the same time fall on the floor and cry. Sure, to most people she would've looked confident in herself like always, but I'm her best friend after all. I knew when she was not her true self. "Let's head of to class now." I said smiling at her.

She nodded and walked behind Grant and I into our class and in our seats. Once we got into our seats I recall the teacher talking about some chemicals or something, the rest of the class and the next classes before lunch were just a blur to me.

I grabbed my lunch tray and walked towards the table where to rest of my friends were already sitting. I made eye contact with Grant and sat down next to him, "Hey guys." I said with a big smile on my face.

All the guys just gave me that half-nod thing while Macey gave me a suspicious look before saying "Hi..."

I smiled at her and looked towards Bex who I noticed wouldn't even bother to make eye contact with anyone. Grant caught me staring at her and nudged my shoulder. I looked at him and gave him a wink, telling him that our plan was working.

He just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his sandwich triumphantly with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Cammie, what do you think Zach's gunna do when he finds out you're all lovey-dovey with Grant over there?" Nick asked me with that crooked smile of his.

"Well...I don't know. It's not like I was ever with him or anything so it shouldn't affect him by all means." I said confidently, but inside I was absolutely clueless on how he would respond to my little game with Grant. To be honest...I was kinda hoping he would get jealous and step up and tell me in front of my face that he likes me in _that _way.

"Right..." He and Macey said at the same time.

I raised my eyebrows at them and both just shrugged. "It's obvious you and Zachy has something going on. Even though you might not see it..." Macey told me nonchalantly.

Nick nodded in agreement with her with a mouthful French fries in his mouth. "Oh and brother dearest I'm sorry if this news breaks your heart. But Cammie here does not belong to you." Macey added pointing at Grant with the French fry she stole from Nick's tray.

"Hey!" Both Grant and Nick said at the same time.

Macey just rolled her eyes at the both of them and ate the French fry as if nothing had ever happened or been said.

I laughed at their crazy antics and stood up throwing away the rest of my lunch, "I'm gunna head off early to class. I'll see you guys there." I said grabbing my bag.

"Aight"

"Alright"

"K"

"Bye Babe"

"Wait! Cammie, Jonas and I will go with you. We wanna talk to Mr. Bearier about an extra credit project anyways." Liz said. I almost forget her and Jonas were even at the table with us. They were just both so quiet.

"Okay. Let's go." I told them waving my hands to tell them to hurry up.

The three of us walked to Mr. Bearier's class in comfortable silence. Liz and Jonas walked in front of me holding hands and I couldn't help but smile on how cute they were.

It led me to thinking...would Zach and I ever that cute of a couple? Would Zach and I ever even be a couple?

My thoughts were cut off when I bumped into Liz and Jonas. "Woops. Sorry. Didn't watch where I was going." I said apologizing.

"It's alright. I'm just surprised Liz here didn't fall." Jonas said smiling. Liz just blushed.

"Well maybe it's cause she has the amazing Jonas standing by her side." I said to him. He smiled at me and Liz just turned even redder than she already was.

I laughed at her redness, walked past them and sat in my seat for the last class of the day.

~~0~~

I arrived home to a not so pleasant sight to see. My aunt and uncle just so happened to be in a very active make-out session as I walked in. I cleared my throat and they both jumped away from each other and cleaned themselves up.

"Oh! Hey their squirt." Abby said smiling with a tint of red in her cheeks.

I just looked at her with an eyebrow raised and said slowly, "I'm just gunna go to my room now. And don't worry, I won't tell mom about the little...sight I just saw."

Joe let out a breath I didn't think he was holding and Abby just mouthed "Thank-you" to me.

Once I got to my room I took a quick shower, got into my extremely comfortable pajamas, finished all the homework I had and crashed into bed. I needed all the energy for tomorrow.

Zach was coming back to school.

**_(Zach's POV)_**

Have you ever felt like you were seeing something clear for the first time? Like the time when you wake up from sleeping and then you open your eyes to the peering sunlight through your window and when you look around you see your room or when you take your first deep breath when you over look the mountain you just climb. If you have felt these things then you knew exactly how I felt when I first saw Cammie truly. I don't know what came over me when it happened. It finally dawned to me how much I really _like_ her when I drove back from the airport after dropping my cousin and her boyfriend.

At the beginning my thoughts were on my cousin and how happy she was with James. But the thought, led me to thinking..._Will I ever find someone I love like that?_ And the moment that the thought crossed my mind, the image of Cammie was all over corrupted teenage brain.

I was confused at first on why I would have images of Cammie in my head. But as the thoughts began to flow through my head I started to think of how beautiful Cammie is. I always knew how hot she was (I am a teenager with raging hormones after all), but just then was when I _saw_ Cammie. Her eyes...when they changed colors...it was mesmerizing. Or when her hair would bounce perfectly when she was cheering...or how she would radiate like the sun when she's blushing. Or how just a simple smile from her would brighten up my whole day...

I knew it at that exact moment...I, Zachary Goode, am in love with the beautiful and perfect Cameron Ann Morgan.

A half of me was screaming like a schoolgirl after her first kiss. I mean I just found out that I was _in love_. Me, Zach, Zachary Goode, was in love. But the other half of me was sweating buckets while thinking 'Fuck! I am in some deep shit.' Love was the cause for a lot of shitty problems. And most of the time, for teenagers it's ten times worse...

I took a deep breath as I parked at the driveway to my house. It was one A.M. now. And I knew that most of Roseville would probably be asleep by this time. It was a Monday today - and one thing I've learned over the years - is that Monday's are days the town would be dead at night.

I entered my house; my parents were both at a business trip for a week so I was all alone for a while. I was curious about the events of today. I had no idea what happened today in school. I went upstairs into my room and looked out my window to see Cammie's bed light turned off. _I guess I'll talk to Cammie tomorrow then..._I thought before slipping into bed.

**So here it was. Hoped you guys liked it! Sorrrryyyy it took so long! :( But pleaseeeeeee review and tell us what you guys think. We'll try to update sooner. We already know what's in store for the next chappy so if you want to know too, you have to REVIEW! **

**Oh! And also VERY IMPORTANT: we have a new story called "Repairing a Broken Heart" please read and review it! It's really good (in our opinion) and there will be a lot of zammie later on in the story **

**Summary of Repairing a Broken Heart: Single mom of two, Cameron Ann Morgan has been dealing with her past husband's death for over two years now. Would she finally move on with her new neighbor who she's had an eye out for? Or the Marine who stirs up her life and showed her love once again?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hello? 911? This is an emergency! *****Hyperventilates***

**Operator: Yes ma'am? Please calm down. What is your emergency? **

**Me: I...still...don't...own...the...Gallagher Girl...Series! **

**Operator: Ummm...Miss, I think you have the wrong number... **

**Me: NO! This is an EMERGANCY! **

**Operator: ...Beep. Beep. Beep. **

**Me: Awe Crap! She hung up *Sighs* **

**Me: For now...Ally Carter still owns the Gallagher Girl Series -_-**

**_VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version._  
><strong>

_**Chapter 10 **_

**_(Zach POV)_**

Have you ever felt so confident for one second that you felt like you were on top of the world? Yeah, well that's how I felt too...until I saw _them_.

Cammie and Grant...

Walking down the hallway together...

As in together together...

After that, my heart practically shattered into a million little pieces. Cammie, my Gallagher Girl, my first kiss, my first love...was with Grant. My so-called new best friend. I thought he liked Bex? I guess things took a turn for the worst when I wasn't as school yesterday.

They walked towards me holding hands. "Hey Zach. Nice too see you at school again bro." Grant told me letting go of Cammie's hand and giving me the typical man-hug.

I showed no emotion and tried my best to act cool. Zach Goode _never _shows weakness. "Yeah, I just dropped my cousin and her boyfriend off at the airport yesterday. It was a nice break for school." I said with a shrug.

I turned to look at Cammie, but as soon as my eyes met her she just looked down. "So Cammie, what exactly happened between you and Grant yesterday when I was gone?" I asked her.

She looked me in the eyes and said, "Well, isn't it kinda clear...? We're together. You just weren't there when it first happened."

"Yeah bro. Cammie here is the perfect girlfriend." Grant smiled at me and kissed her cheek. She blushed...

_Sure, go ahead_. I thought. Shove it right in my face. You're now with the girl of my dreams. The most beautiful girl in the world. The only person who makes my heart skip a beat whenever she smiles.

I just smirked to hide my pain and said, "I bet."

~~0~~

Cammie, Grant and I walked into homeroom right before the bell rang and sat with the rest of our group. "So Zachy, nice to see you didn't go rouge after all," Macey said smirking at me, "what do you think of Grammie over here?" She said pointing at Cammie and Grant then looking at me raising her eyebrows. Cammie looked at me intensely with her big blue eyes while Grant just put his hands over his head, all of them waiting anxiously for my answer.

"What about it? It's not like Cammie was ever mine so why would I care?" I said coolly.

"Oh, I was just wondering...I would've thought you'd beat up my dumbass brother over there for stealing your girl." She said shrugging.

"Yeah Zach. The whole school always thought that you were the one that Cammie would date." Nick said before I could answer Macey.

"Pshh. Not in a million years. I will never feel that way for Cams," I made eye-contact with her, "we're just best friends. That's it. Nothing more and nothing less. I don't know why anyone would even consider that. Right Cammie?" I lied. Cammie was all I wanted. Seeing her with Grant caused a part of me to die. I just couldn't let anybody see or know that. I knew that if they knew the truth it would just cause me to hurt even more, knowing that she doesn't feel the same way for me...

I saw pain flash across her eyes but it was gone so fast I think that maybe I was just hallucinating things. "Yeah. Of course, Zach is right. That will _never _happen." She said a little harshly and looked away. Not even giving me glance until lunch came.

~~0~~

I took a seat on our lunch table and took a bite out of my ham sandwich. Everyone else had already gotten their lunch five minutes before me because my teacher held me back a little late from my last class to ask me if I could tutor Tina Walters on physics. Being the nice person I am, I couldn't deny. It was just for two weeks anyways. I only had to see her twice a week to so I guess it wasn't that bad.

"Bex? Are you okay? You seem a little down lately." Liz asked Bex. I was also wondering the same thing. Bex seemed a bit down today. She was usually the one who never stopped talking in the group; she was dead silent today though.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a bit tired I guess." She said smiling at Liz.

Liz just nodded, but I could tell she was unsure. I knew for a fact though that Bex was lying, she wasn't tired. She was upset. I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling it's about the brand new couple sitting in the same table as us.

"Are you sure? Is it about the upcoming Calculus test? Cause if you want, me and Liz can tutor you if you're stressed about it?" Jonas asked her and Liz nodded smiling. Oh Jonas, Lord knows he's brilliant but sometimes I think he's clueless.

All of us, except for Liz, just laughed at him, "Jo, I don't think she's worried about the upcoming Calculus test, that's probably the last thing on her mind." Nick told him.

Bex smiled and nodded, "It's fine. Thanks though Jo. I think I got the test covered."

"Alright." Jonas said blushing.

I was just about to stand up to throw my trash away when I heard a very familiar voice behind me, "Zachhhyyyyy. Are you ready for tomorrow?" I heard Tina ask me flirtatiously.

Cammie looked at Tina then back at me confused, I took this chance to make Cammie jealous. I turned around to face Tina, "Of course Tina. How can I forget?" I asked her smirking.

She bit her lip and smiled, "Good."

I winked at her, stood up and threw my food away, then sat back down on the table to see seven pair of eyes looking at me with their faces saying _WTF?_ I just shrugged at them.

"What in God's name just happen?" Cammie asked.

"You care because...?" I asked her annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked me with anger clear in her eyes.

"I don't know. Figure it out." I said getting up from the table and walking towards my locker.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw...Macey?

"Okay. Look, before you talk or say anything, listen to what I have to say." She told me strictly. I raised my eyebrows at her but shut up anyways.

"I know that you are head over heels in love with Cammie," she held her hand up before I could argue, "it's more noticeable than Double D breasts in a bikini! We both know that you were beyond jealous when you saw her with Grant. I say...we get them back." She smiled at me mischievously.

"Where are you going with this McHenry?"

"We need to pretend like we're dating. And I know you probably think it's stupid but I strongly believe this will work and Cammie dearest will be all yours." She said confident.

"And I'm guessing that you're doing this to make little Nicky jealous? Because I think we both know that you have a thing for Cross and you don't do anything unless it does you good in return." I asked her with a smirk.

She glared at me but smiled at me with a proud look afterwards, "You're smart Goode. You catch on quickly."

"No need to tell me how brilliant I am McHenry. I know I am. And for this little plan of yours...count me in." I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

She smacked it away. "Good. But we won't make it official that were pretending to date until after your little thing with Tina. What the hell are you doing with her tomorrow anyways?" She asked me her voice sounding irritated just by talking about Tina.

"I'm just tutoring her for Physics. I'm doing it two times a week for this week and next week." I told her, bored of the topic already.

"Oh my God. Bless your poor unfortunate soul!" She said laughing.

"Whatever McHenry." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know you love me Goode! Now let's go to class before the rest of them wonder where we are."

"Alright. By the way, what did you tell them you were going to do that got you to go alone?" I asked her.

"Oh. I just told them I was going to look for you because I needed to pay you back the money I borrowed from you." She said walking away from me.

"_Did you _borrow money from me?"

She smirked at me and said before entering our next class, "I don't know. You tell me...boyfriend."

**So, hoped you liked it :) Sorry it took so long. We've been really busy. Thanks for all the reviews by the way! You guys are the best! We'll try to update sooner and love you all! Tell us what you guys think about the story. **

**Review! **

**Review! **

**Review! **

**Can we have 15 reviews before we update? Pleaseeee**** :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we own nothing. Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girl Series. **

_**VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version.**  
><em>

_**Chapter 11**_

**_(Zach POV)_**

I groaned, shifting in my waterbed. I groggily opened my eyes to look at clock beside my bed. It was 8:47 P.M.

_8:47 at night? _I asked myself confused at first but suddenly remembered that I had taken a well-earned nap after my _very _long tutoring session with Tina. Oh, how I dreaded every second of it...

*Flashback*

"_Tina, would please stop staring at me and look at the problem we're going over instead." I asked her irritated. I needed Advil... Now. She was giving me a severe headache. _

"_But Zachy," she purred, "you know you like it. Maybe we could skip this boring tutoring session and do something fun." She said, trying to sound seductive. Trying is the key word. She just got me more horrified than I already was. _

"_No thanks. I am _not _interested on doing something _fun _with _you." _I said repulsed. I stood up and walked into my bathroom, she followed me. I ignored her and splashed cold water on my face. _

_She put her arm on my shoulder and I saw bat her eyelashes at me through the mirror. _

"_Good to know it's not just me who thought it was getting a bit hot in here."_

_I smacked her arm off of me and looked at her like she needed to go to a mental hospital, "What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_Oh, c'mon Zachy. Loosen up a bit. It's like Cameron's gotten you all knotted up." _

_I glared at her through the mirror. "Either you go back to the book and actually _study_ or you can leave, I'll be more than happy to escort you out the door." _

_She quickly ran out of my bathroom and grabbed her book; the next thirty minutes tutoring her was at least a little less painful. _

*Flashback Over*

I looked at phone and saw six missed calls, one from Macey and the other five from Cammie. I wonder what was so important that she left me five missed calls and not to mention two text messages, both of them asking me where I was and saying she needed to talk me.

I just shrugged it off and walked downstairs. I was pretty shocked to see who was sitting in my living room. It was...

Macey?

"Macey? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well hello. It's nice to see you too." She said rolling her eyes. My mom came out of the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Nice to see you've woken up Zachary. You're nice friend just got here. She said she needed to talk to you about a project? I didn't know you had any group projects in school lately?" She asked curious.

I was confused on what project she was talking about at first, but it quickly dawned on me that Macey was talking about the "Jealous" project. "Oh, yeah. Mom it's just an extra credit project. Nothing big, we'll be in my room." I told her.

"Oh alright. Just call me if you need anything honey."

"Aight"

Macey and I ran up the stairs and walked into my room. I sat on my bed and she said on my computer chair across from me. "We need to come up with our plan." She said seriously.

"Who knew you cared this much? Guess you really like Nicky then." I smirked, teasing her.

She glared at me, "Shut up Zachary. At least I'm not whooped puppy-dog."

It was my turn to glare at her but didn't argue. It was true. Cammie had me whooped. I would do anything for my Gallagher Girl. She smirked, "Anyways, I was thinking-"

But I cut her off, asking her a question that I couldn't help but keep wondering about. "Do you think this would actually work?"

"Are you questioning my abilities Goode?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not McHenry. I'm just wondering because Cammie and Grant look like the real shit..." I said drifting off at the end.

It ripped my heart a little knowing Cammie was with another guy. A guy who wasn't _me_. And the worst part was that she looked _happy_.

_Happy _with a guy that wasn't _me_. Can you say ouch much?

"Look Zach, I'm not one-hundred percent sure if this is gunna work. Considering I'm not psychic, I can't actually see the future. But I _do_ know that you and Cammie are perfect for each other. If this plan of ours is gunna get you guys together...I don't know. All I know is, one day...you'll be together. One day."

One day...When is one day? How long will 'one day' take? Because I don't think I can take anymore of Cammie with someone else and it's only been a couple days.

I sighed, "Alright."

~~0~~

**(Cammie POV) **

I wonder where Zach was? I've called him five times and he hasn't picked up. I've sent him two text messages and he still hasn't responded. I needed to talk to him... It seems like he's been a bit distant from me ever since he's seen me with Grant.

I looked out of my window to see light in Zach's room. Last time I had looked towards his room, his lights were off. Maybe he was gone? Or asleep? I saw Zach and Macey in his room. What was Macey doing in his room? I'll ask them the next time I see them. I do have to admit though; I got pretty jealous knowing that another girl was in Zach's room.

And that girl was Macey. The drop dead gorgeous diva. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Macey and all. She's one of my new best friends now that I've gotten to know her but she gets every guy wrapped around her finger. I wouldn't be surprised if Zach was another one of them...

My heart sank a little...

I ignored the contracting feeling in my heart. Macey and Zach wouldn't ever be together in _that _way...

Right?

**So...yeah. Here it is. Hope you guys liked it! Oh and btw, for those who are wondering if this is a spy or normal story, it is all normal. Sorry it's pretty short, I cut it off short. I have the next part started already. Let's just say...a lot is coming up soon. So, if you want us to update fast...REVIEW! Please tell us what you guys think about it:) **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW! **

**Can we have 15 reviews before we update? Pleaseee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Gallagher Girl Series. **

_**VERY IMPORTANT: This is the revised version.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**(Cammie POV)**_

I fidgeted in my seat once again, where was Zach? The bell that signaled school was about to start was going to ring in a about minute and yet there was still no sign of Zach and Macey what so ever.

Just as the bell rung a two pairs of legs entered the room. The both of them had their hands intertwined and were laughing as they entered. I was shocked to see it was Zach and Macey. They were _holding hands _and _laughing_ with each other. Not laughing _at _each other, but laughing _with _each other.

I could tell I wasn't the only one who was surprised to see the two of them so...close. Grant, Bex, Liz, and Jonas all had their eyes wide and mouths hanging open too.

My shock quickly faded and I soon felt anger, jealousy and betrayal boil inside of me. I couldn't believe the two of them. Zach and I may have never been an official couple but we had something special between us...well, at least I thought we did. But based on his new relationship, he clearly didn't feel the same way. And Macey, she _knew _I had a thing for Zach. I may not have admitted it to her, but she knew.

They walked up to our table, "Morning guys." Zach said with a smirk and his arm now wrapped around Macey's waist.

"Hi." I said harshly and looked away from them, trying to avoid any eye contact.

Macey got out of Zach's hold and sat down, soon followed by Zach himself. "So, we have news."

"Clearly." Grant scoffed.

Zach cleared his throat, "Erm...Macey and I are together."

I faced him and glared at him with pure hatred, "It's kinda obvious genius."

"Woah there Cam! What's with the attitude?" Macey asked me teasingly with a smile.

I glared at her too, "Your one to talk. You have one of the biggest attitude problems out there," I faced Zach again, "and _you_. You ignored me and chose to be the man-whore you are instead. I called you, I texted you probably a million times yesterday and you didn't bother to respond. I was getting so worried Zach..."

"Cam, it's okay." Grant put his arm on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

I took a deep breath, "Your right. I shouldn't waste my time on them."

"What the heck is wrong with you Cammie?" Zach asked me getting angry. I just glared at him and kept my mouth shut.

"_Me_? What's wrong with _you_?" I said sneering.

"Mr. Goode and Ms. Morgan would you two like to tell us what you're screaming about over there?" Our teacher looked sternly at Zach.

The whole class stared at our table. I shook my head while Zach said with his fists curled up in balls, "No, sir."

"Alright, I advise you to keep quiet and pay attention then."

~~0~~

It was lunchtime already. I decided to skip lunch today; I didn't want to face Zach and Macey again. A part of me regretted what I had said to the both of them. I knew what I said was wrong and uncalled for. I knew I had gone too far but a part of me was still mad at them, deep down I knew they didn't deserve what I had said but the feeling of anger and betrayal was still overpowering the good side of me and at this moment, all I could think was that they deserved what they got.

I walked around campus for a while to just let my thoughts wander. My feet eventually brought me to the bleachers in front of the football field. I sat towards the top of the bleacher and looked up at the sky.

I stared at the sky for what seemed like hours, I didn't even know I was crying until I felt one of my teardrops fall my onto my shoulder. I stared at of my hands in front of me, covered my face with them and just continued to cry my eyes out.

I couldn't believe myself; I had let myself hope. Hope that Zach and I would actually be. That he actually liked me. How could I have been so stupid? Hope. It's one of the devil's creations meant to destroy human beings. I was sure of it.

You see, the problem with hope is...more than half of the time; your hope ends up being false. False hope. And that false hope leads to never-ending pain and tears. And eventually, you'll just be another soulless life.

The world can afford another soulless life. Sure, everyone breathing is considered _alive_. But if you think about it, not everyone breathing is really _living_. You can stay alive until your one hundred but that doesn't mean you _lived_.

I sighed and wiped my tears as I heard footsteps working their way up towards me, "You know...it's okay to cry. I know you're in pain, I understand." I didn't have to look up to know whose voice it was. The person put their arm around my shoulder and hugged me reassuringly.

I felt my tears cascade down my face again, "I know." I said crying on his shoulder.

I was thankful. Thankful that he didn't complain about me soaking up his shirt. Thankful that he didn't make fun of me in my vulnerable state. Thankful that he stayed quiet and let me cry until I was strong enough to stop.

I looked up and met his warm blue eyes, "Thanks Grant. I really need a friend right now." I said laying my head in his shoulder.

"No problem Cam. We're in this together remember. We both have to be there for each other until all this mess is cleared up." He said softly.

I took a deep breath and controlled the tears that were threatening to spill all over again, "I know. The only problem is I'm not sure if it will ever get cleared...he's with Macey now. I can't compete with Macey."

He scoffed, "C'mon Cam. We both know they're not gunna last. Macey doesn't admit it but it's so clear that's she's fallen for Nick. I know my sister; she's never been that way with any other guy."

"Yeah, but still. Even if she's fallen for Nick that doesn't mean Zach doesn't like her."

"Cam, let's be realistic. Zach liking you is the understatement of the century. You've got the dude whooped!" He said smiling at me.

I smiled softly at him but wasn't completely convinced, "Hopefully."

~~0~~

_**(Zach POV) **_

I ran my hand through my hair for the hundredth time already. I was beyond worried. Cammie was still nowhere in sight. She hasn't spoken-let alone look me in the eye-since the first class of the day when Macey and I made our grand entrance.

"Are you ok Zach?" Bex asked me suspiciously.

"Yeah bro, you look like your going to burst into tiny little pieces any second now." Jonas told me with worried eyes.

"Uhh...yeah. I'm perfectly fine."

Bex stared at me like she didn't believe me one bit but said, "Alright..."

"You sure Zach?" Liz asked me.

I nodded and gave her a small smile. Macey eyed me suspiciously from the side and raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged my shoulders at her and stood up from the lunch table, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Ok."

"Alright"

"See ya."

"Bye bro."

I needed to find Cammie. I needed to talk to her. Ask her why she was so mad at me. Tell her I didn't mean to ignore her. Tell her I didn't mean for her to get worried.

It took me five minutes to finally see where she was. She was in the bleachers with her head on some guy's shoulders. The guy had his arm around her.

And the guy was Grant. I could tell from his hair. And because he left in the middle of lunch and never came back.

They really did like each other. She didn't like me; I guess she never did. She was too good for me anyways. She doesn't need me...she has Grant now.

I stood there frozen. Never letting my eyes leave the girl I love with her head on one of my new best friends. I wanted to run, get as far as I can from them. But my feet couldn't bring me to do so.

I felt a pang of jealousy hit me hard. My heart contracted. The worst feeling in the world isn't dying. No, the worst feeling in the world is to know that you love someone with absolutely everything you have...but to know that person doesn't feel the same way for you. It hurt more than a bullet straight to the heart. I would know because I felt it at this very moment.

I couldn't help but hate myself for thinking Cammie even liked me. She's perfect; everything you can possibly ask for in a girl. She's smart, gorgeous, nice, caring, talented, friendly and simply breath taking.

That was it, I had enough. I couldn't take anymore of it. I grabbed my car keys out of my pocket and walked towards the parking lot. I had to get away from school. From her. From him. From them. I got in my car and sped back home.

I slammed the front door shut and ran up my room. It was a good thing my parents were out today. They would have freaked if they knew I ditched school.

I threw my keys on my desk and fell on my bed and stared at my ceiling. At the center was a picture of Cammie and I. We were in 8th grade. I had my arm around her shoulder and she had her arms wrapped around my waists. We took it on the first day of 8th grade summer.

*_**Flashback* **_

_Both of our families were staying together at my family's beach house in California.. We were spending our first couple weeks of summer break there together. It was nearing sunset and I was getting dressed for our bonfire. _

"_Zach! Honey, you need to get down now! Everyone is already out; it's just you getting ready!" My mom screamed from downstairs. _

_I finished tying up my laces and ran downstairs, "I'm coming down now!"_

_She sighed at me and pushed me out the door, "I find it unbelievable how you take longer to get ready than me."_

_I turned around smirked at her, "You know me, I always have to look goode."_

_She rolled her eyes at me, "I swear, you are the miniature version of your father."_

_I just kept smirking at her and eventually took my seat on the log next to Cammie. She was roasting a marshmallow over the fire._

_I nudged her a little and smirked, "Hey, Gallagher Girl." _

_She groaned at my nickname for her, "Zach, I'm not attending Gallagher."_

"_But you will soon." I said still smirking. _

_She rolled her eyes, "Just roast your marshmallow already" She said shoving the marshmallow bag at me. _

_I put the bag to the side and put my arm around her shoulder, "Look Cam, the sun is setting now." I said smiling down at her. _

_She put her roasting marshmallow to the side and smiled up at me, "I know." _

_We were about to turn around to watch the sunset when my mom interrupted, "Oooh! Zach, Cammie, wait up! Let me get a picture of you two like this first."_

_Cammie laughed and I groaned, "Mom..." _

"_It's fine Zach. It's just one picture." Cammie told me smiling. _

"_Yeah hon, it'll be quick." My mom said excited. _

_I couldn't disappoint her, "Fine. One picture only though."_

_She clapper her hands, "Okay. Zach I want your arm around Cammie's shoulder and Cammie you need to wrap your arms around his waist. And we need to make sure this is perfect guys, the sun only sets once a day!"_

_I rolled at my mom's crazy antics but complied anyways. Before we knew it, we had three other people other than my mom ready to take a picture. _

"_Smile Zach! You're a Goode after all." My dad said smirking with a camera at hand too. _

"_And kiddo, don't forget to not make it look like your smile is fake!" Cammie's mom told her sternly also with a camera at hand. _

"_Yeah Cammie, listen to your mom!" Cammie's dad told her smiling, also with his camera._

"_Just take the picture already!" Cammie and I said at once. _

"_One...Two...Three...__**CLICK**__" _

_Cammie and I both let out a deep breath. "Was it just me or did that one picture feel like a lifetime to take?" I asked her as we turned to watch the rest of the sunset. _

_She laughed a little, "No, it wasn't just you."_

_I smirked, "Good to know Gallagher Girl."_

_She rolled her eyes at me, "How long will it take me to make you stop calling me that." She asked looking into my eyes. _

_I pretended to ponder the thought, "Hmm..." I stroked my fake beard. _

_She stayed silent, waiting for my answer. I came so close to her that my lips almost touched her ear and whispered softly, "...Never." _

_***End of Flashback* **_

I smiled looking up at the picture. It brought back good memories. Our families haven't gone on a vacation together in over a year. Not only have we been very busy lately but also both Cammie's dad and mine were still stationed in Afghanistan. I missed my dad and I knew Cammie missed hers too. Our families may not have been spending as much time with each other as before but our families still manage to fit in dinners together every now and then. We never barbecued anymore though. Barbecuing was something we did when mine and Cammie's dad were still around, but they've been gone for a while now so all we ever did we're dinners.

I closed my eyes. Even though the picture brought back good memories, I couldn't look at it without hurting myself even more. Cammie looked so beautiful in that picture and so happy too...

We both looked happy then.

**So, I hope you guys liked! Sorry this chapter was that well written :{ And I know you guys don't like the whole Grammie and Zacey thing but we promise that Zammie is coming VERY soon! We just have to get past all the dramatic messy parts first. **

**Anyways, love you all! And please check out my new story "My Twisted Life Story of Romeo and Juliet" **

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**Can we have 15 reviews? We got a little reviews last time...so if you want us to update...**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series. :(**

_Chapter 13_

_**(Cammie POV)**_

"_I could stick around and get along with you, hello. It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello. You're all right but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party." _I heard my ringtone for my cell phone go off. It was Liz.

"Hey Liz." I said picking up my phone.

"Hey Cammie. I'm having a small sleepover my house. My parents are out for the next couple of days they said it was okay if I had a small sleepover as long as it doesn't turn out into this huge party. Do you think you can come?" She asked me with an eager tone to her voice.

I honestly wasn't in the mood for leaving the house. Let alone a sleepover that Zach and Macey might also be attending. I haven't been in a good mood ever since I saw them walking into the classroom holding hands but I didn't want to ruin Liz's mood. She seemed so happy about this sleepover. I could tell just by hearing her voice through the phone. "Who's going?"

"Oh, just our usual group. Grant, Bex, Jonas, me...Zach...and Macey..." She said drifting off towards the end. Did she think I would be worried if I saw them there? I couldn't let her know that. I couldn't let anybody know that or it might ruin my plan. But then again...there's practically no more hope for my plan anyways.

"Oh..."

She quickly responded, "But Cam, I promise you it will be fun! If it's about Zach and Macey – "

I cut her off before she could finish, "No, of course not. Why would you think they would be a problem? I'll go...Grant will be there too so I'll be able to have more time with him." I said using Grant as a lie.

"Alright. Cool. I'm glad you could come Cammie. Be here in and hour or so." She said happily. I was sure that she probably had the biggest smile on her face right now. I smiled at the thought but frowned soon enough remembering that Zach and Macey would be there too.

"Great...just what I wanted." I whispered to myself sarcastically.

I knew this sleepover would go as a disaster before it even started. I mean...Zach is going to be there.

And Macey.

And Bex.

And Grant.

And Liz and Jonas.

Well, Liz and Jonas won't be a problem but I knew that the rest of us would just get caught up in the mumble jumble of a love mess. We already are actually.

~~0~~

I walked up to Liz's front door and rang the doorbell. I stood there for about a minute until I heard footsteps running towards the door.

"Hey Cam." Liz said smiling at me as she opened the door to her large home.

I gave her a small smile back, "Hi Lizzy-bear."

She pulled me in her home and hooked her arm with mine, "Okay. So, you're the last one here. Everyone else is already in the living room."

I blushed with embarrassment. I knew I was late. Extremely late, in fact. I had run into a little...roadblock. Well, rather a very big roadblock considering what had happened.

I was about to leave so I could be there early when I heard some noises coming from the guest room where Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe were still staying. I had heard Aunt Abby screaming and for a second I thought that Uncle Joe was abusing my aunt. Boy, was I wrong.

I walked in a sight that would leave me scarred for life. When I had entered the room, I had stepped on a opened pack of Trojan condoms and saw right in front of me my aunt and uncle under there bedroom sheets shuffling and moaning...

_**Flashback**_

I screamed at the sight before me. Two heads popped open like a jack-in-the-box. "Oh my god. I am scarred for life guys." I said at the both of them with eyes wide as a deer in front of headlights.

"Holy shit Cam! What are you doing in our room?" Aunt Abby asked me with a flushed face.

"I-I heard...screaming...and thought that you were hurt or something. If I knew what was really happening, hell, I wouldn't dare thinking even taking a step towards your guy's room!" I told them still shocked.

Uncle Joe sighed, "Cam, I think we need to have a talk."

I froze. What talk was the talking about? Was he talking about _the _talk? Because if he was, I already had that talk when I was fourteen. I do _not _need another one of those talks. I can't even remember how many times my dad had cleared his throat or how many times my mom turned beat red while they were giving me _the talk_.

"What talk?"

"Cam, sit down on the couch downstairs. Let your aunt and I get...erm...dressed first." He said awkwardly.

"But Uncle Joe, I sorta need to be somewhere – " I said rushing.

He shook his head, "Cameron Anne Morgan. You are not going to leave this house until we have this talk. Now your aunt and I better see you sitting down on the couch when we walk downstairs. Understood?"

I groaned, "Yes, sir."

"Alright. Now run off kiddo." Aunt Abby told me with a smirk.

I made my way downstairs and after six minutes of shuffling in the couch anxiously to figure out what he meant by 'the talk' they both walked downstairs fully clothed. Thank God.

"So...what do we need to talk about?" I asked the both of them.

They looked each other in the eye and sat down on both sides of me. "Listen Cam, when two people really love each other, they – "

I jumped out of my seat, "Uncle Joe! Please! I really don't need to have this talk. Plus, I really have to go now. I'm going to be late for –"

"Cammie. We are having this talk whether you think you need it or not. Now sit down." My aunt told me sternly. I knew at that moment that I had no chance of escaping 'the talk' anytime soon. Defeated, I sat back down and braced myself for a recap of one of the most awkward days of my teenage life.

_**End of Flashback **_

"Erm...yeah. I had a minor step back. Sorry for being so late." I said blushing at the memory.

"Its alright Cam. I'm glad you at least made it. All of us thought you'd be a no show...but we were wrong."

Before I could ask her why they all thought I'd be a no show, we were already in her living room. As I walked in, I heard Macey and Bex talking about the Back to School Dance and how they hated that it got canceled but were happy the End of First Semester Dance was coming up soon and to hear the guys talk about the events of the Superbowl.

They all stared at me once they noticed my presence in the room. "Bloody hell Cam! What took you so friggin long?" Bex asked me with her accent think.

"I would tell you...but you wouldn't want to know." I told her honestly.

"Okay..." She said letting it go but looked at me with confused and curious eyes.

I took a set in the middle of Grant and Liz. "So, what were you guys doing before I got here?" I asked them but avoided looking into Zach or Macey's eyes.

"Well, we were watching Mission Impossible but it just ended so nothing really I guess." Jonas said putting his arm around Liz. She blushed. God, they were just the cutest things.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Macey said with a mischievous smile.

I kept my posture cool and collected but inside I wanted to run out of Liz's house as if my life depended on it. I looked at Grant and he just shrugged, "I'm in." He said sounding completely bored.

"Me too." Zach said. But I didn't dare look his way.

"Don't forget me." Bex said smiling evilly. I knew she was going to make this game hell for me. Her and Macey.

"Count me in. It will give us something to do." Jonas said.

"I'm also in." Liz said sounding a little worried.

"What about you Cam? Are you in? Or are you afraid?" Zach asked me smirking.

I turned to look at him and glared. I didn't want him to think I was scared. Even though I was..."In you're dreams Goode, I'm not scared. And yes, I'm in."

Bex stood up and said, "Okay. Well, here are the rules. No backing down from a dare or telling the truth. If you are a part of someone's dare, you have to do it too."

"Oh and if you back down from a dare or telling the truth, you have to throw away all your clothes in the trash and walk around in your birthday suit for the rest of the night." Macey added with an evil smirk towards me.

I glared at her. "Alright. Sounds good. Who's first?" I said sounding confident.

"I will." Grant spoke up.

"Okay. Who do you pick?" Zach asked him.

"You." He answered back.

"Truth." He said with a smirk. I wanted to take that smirk off his face more than ever right now.

"Who was your first love?" Grant asked him straight in the eyes.

Zach was silent. "Dude. What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Grant said irritated.

Zach looked at me straight in the eyes, "Cammie."

My heart began to race. It was like I was on an adrenaline rush. I didn't know how to respond to what I had just heard. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I couldn't let our gaze drop. It was like he his eyes were glued to mine. I eventually cleared my throat, "Let's move on." I said as calmly as I could.

He looked at Bex and smirked. I was surprised, why was he so collected? I would've thought he'd be a little shocked that I didn't react at all to what he confessed. Did he lie about it? Is this just one of his games?

"Bex. Truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Dare. Zachary, why did you even bother asking me that question when it was quite obvious I'd choose dare."

"It's how you play, Baxter. Look it up. And okay, I dare you...to kiss Grant." He said still with his smirk on his face.

"Okay." She stood up from her seat and stood right in front of Grant. She pulled grant up from his seat, pulled him towards her with his shirt, and leaned in. Just as their lips were about to meet, she brought her head towards the side of Grant's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pushed him back down to his seat and strutted back to where she originally sat, leaving a very confused and shocked Grant.

"You weren't very specific." She said to Zach with a smirk.

He smirked back, "Touché."

"Cammie. Truth or dare?" Bex asked me.

I gulped. I was in for it now. I didn't want to pick truth because I knew that it might lead to the end of our plan but then again, I didn't want to pick dare because I knew it would be hell. I eventually made up my choice, "Dare."

She smiled at me with an evil look on her goddess like face. I gulped again. "I dare you...to play 7 minutes in heaven with our very own, Zachary Goode."

FUCK MY LIFE! I should've seen it coming...

**Hey guys so thanks for the reviews! They were amazing:) I'm sorry that I take so long to update...I've been so busy! :(**

**Anyways, PLEASE check out my story 'My Twisted Life Story of Romeo and Juliet'! I work really hard to write both stories well so please take the time to read and review them!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
>REVIEW!<strong>

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE 20 REVIEWS? :)**

**(I know it's a lot but I worked REALLLYYY hard on this chapter. Took me a while to come up with it.)**

***IF I GET 20...I'LL UPDATE AT THE LATEST ON NEXT SUNDAY!***


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Zach *stares at him dreamily***

**Zach: Erm...hey... *rubs the back of his neck nervously***

**Me: So, you know, since I'm like your biggest fan...can you maybe let me own you? *gives him the puppy dog face***

**Zach: What? Own me?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Zach: You are one crazy fan! Bodyguards!**

**Me: What? NO!**

**Me: *bodyguards life me up and take me away* I will own you someday Zachary Goode!**

**For now...I sadly do not own the amazing Zachary Goode or any other Gallagher Girl characters.**

_**Chapter 14 **_

_**(Cammie POV) **_

"What? No! I will not play 7 minutes in heaven with...that." I said looking at Zach with disgust. Hopefully, the look was actually convincing because the truth was, playing 7 minutes in heaven in Zach didn't disgust me one bit. What it did was bring butterflies to my stomach and make me even more nervous about being here than I already was.

"If I recall, I am a person Morgan. Not a thing." Zach told me with a smirk.

I glared at him, "Shut up and take the smirk out of your face Goode, or I'll slap it right out of you."

"Feisty now, aren't we Gallagher Girl?"

"Okay! Both of you, please shut the bloody hell up! God, if I didn't know you two any better, I wouldn't sworn you guys were an old married couple disguised as teenagers." Bex said with her arms crossed out in front of her.

"Cammie, remember now, if you back down from a dare...you have to throw away all your clothes and run around naked for the rest of the night. It's your choice." Macey told me with a smirk. Zach was totally rubbing off on her.

I let out an angry sigh, " Fine. Goode, get off your lazy ass and meet me in the bathroom." I said walking towards the nearest bathroom.

"Wow, Gallagher Girl. Who knew you hated me this much?" Zach asked me with a smirk once the bathroom door was closed and locked.

"We're starting the timer now! You two better be playing fair! 7 minutes, no more, no less!" Bex said outside of the bathroom door.

I took a deep breath and looked straight into Zach's mesmerizing emerald green eyes, "Kiss me."

And with one last smirk, his soft lips were on mine. He wrapped is arms around my waist and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and be began to play with his hair. I know I'm supposed to be upset with him but God, he was so sexy. His hair felt soft and silky in my hands. The thought reminded me of my first kiss with Zach. The feeling felt exactly the same except for the fact that we were more _graceful _with our kisses.

I had shared my first kiss with Zach, and she shared his with me. We never really talked about it after it happened and told no one about it. We both agreed to keep it to ourselves and not tell anyone unless it was necessary.

He bit the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance but I shook my head. I didn't want things to get too steamy between us. He was with Macey now and I was 'with Grant'. Sure, I love Zach and I want to be with him but if I really love him, I would want him to be happy. And he seems perfectly happy with the (should be) Vogue model outside.

I pulled away to breath and he pulled me up so I now had my legs around his waist while he was propped down on Liz's bathroom sink. Once we were properly situated and had taken our breaths his lips were back on mine, he had deepened the kiss. Our tongues were now dancing in my mouth.

I don't know how long I've wanted to share this kiss with Zach but I knew for a fact that it's been a while. I just couldn't help but feel a little devastated though that this intense moment we were sharing was only going on because of a dare.

I pulled away again and got off of Zach. He opened his eyes and got off of the sink. I looked down on my feet.

"This shouldn't be happening." I said with a low whisper, still not daring to look in his eyes.

I could feel his eyes burn right through my skull, "Of course it should be. We had to or you'd be running around naked. We can't have that now can we?"

I shook my head and finally looked at him, "No. I know that but it shouldn't have gotten this far. It should have been just a simple ordinary kiss between us that lasted 7 minutes. Not...a heated make-out session."

"Cam–" He started but I cut him off.

"This is wrong. You're with Macey and I'm with Grant. That shouldn't have happened Zach. And you know it."

"Gallagher Girl. Look, I don't want to be with–" He started but was cut off by Jonas outside the door.

"Umm...Cammie? Zach? Erm...your time is up. You can go now." He said nervously. Poor guy must've been awkward for him to be sent out to get us back.

I wanted to know what Zach had to say but I couldn't spend anymore time alone with him. I didn't want people to think that I wanted to be with him instead of everyone else. I opened the bathroom door and smiled at Jonas as I walked out, "Thank God that's over."

As I walked back into the living room I heard Zach sigh behind me and Jonas give him a pat in the back.

I sat back down in my seat as if nothing had ever happened. Jonas and Zach followed soon enough. Everyone stared at Zach and I, "So...how was it?" Grant asked.

I put on the most annoyed look I could muster, "I don't want to talk about it."

Zach stayed silent. "You know, considering Zach and Cammie were just lip-locking with each other a couple of minutes ago...I would've thought you and Macey would be a little upset." Bex asked Grant.

"It was a dare. No biggy." Macey said with a shrug.

Grant nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It's not like they wanted to do it in the first place."

Liz cleared her throat, "Okay. Cammie it's your turn to choose someone."

I gave her a small smile, "Right. Okay, Mace truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I gave her a mischievous smile. "I dare you to call Nick and tell him that you love him and that you want to be his baby mamma. You can't tell him it's a dare until a week after he has come back home from Paris with his parents. Oh! And when you finally do see him, you have to kiss him right. In front. Of everyone."

She gave me a smug face, "Alright. Not the worst dare I've ever gotten."

I handed her the Liz's home phone. She took it from my hands and dialed his number. "Put it on speaker." I told her with a smirk.

She pressed a button and I heard the phone ringing. "Hello?" Nick asked through the phone.

"Hey Nick. It's Macey."

"Macey? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Nick asked confused and irritated. The boy likes his sleep.

"Nick. I love you. I want to be your...uhh...baby mamma." She said a little shaky.

"My WHAT?" He screamed through the phone.

"Listen Mace. Your hot and all. And if I had to choose one person I would have a baby with, it'd be you. But I am not ready to be a daddy. Heck, have you seen me? I don't even have a job! But I do appreciate the love." He said freaking out.

By this time everyone in the whole room was on the floor laughing. Even Liz and Jonas couldn't hold it in anymore. Zach was holding his sides while Bex was rolling on the floor laughing and Grant was hitting the floor with his fists.

"Nick...but I love you." She sounded desperate.

I laughed even harder. I would pay to get this on camera. "Aren't you with Zach?" Nick asked.

"Yeah...but I want you. Not him."

"Tell him that," Nick scoffed, "Mace...I gotta go. I need my sleep. I'll, uhh, see you when I get back home." Nick said then hung up.

Macey threw the home phone on the couch. "You guys suck."

"Wow sis. Who knew you could act so well?" Grant asked Macey through fits of laughter.

She glared at him and turned to face Jonas. "Truth or dare Jonas?" She asked him.

"Truth."

"Why haven't you asked Liz to be your girlfriend yet? We all know you're totally in love with her."

Both Jonas and Liz turned beat read. I never knew you could literally blush a shade of tomato until now. "Well...I'm just nervous I guess. Liz is the most amazing girl I know and I-I'm not sure if she likes me back." He said and gave the cutest little smile to Liz.

She smiled back, "Of course I like you Jonas! You're even more amazing than you think I am. Just ask me and I'll be more than happy to be your girlfriend."

Jonas's eyes brightened as soon as she said that. "Really?" He asked her.

Liz nodded. "In that case, Liz Sutton, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Jonas asked Liz still blushing like a tomato.

She nodded with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

I smiled at how cute the both of them were. "Jonas choose someone next." I told him.

He nodded and turned to Grant. "Grant, who would you rather be kissing right now? Bex? Or Cammie?"

I closed my eyes as my heart began to race in anticipation of his answer. I just knew it. Our 'genius' plan wasn't so genius after all. It didn't even last, everything was about to be revealed any second now. Zach would soon know the truth. But he wouldn't care for my feelings...he's with Macey now.

"Bex..." Grant said in a low whisper but I knew that everyone in the room heard. I was sure of it considering all their eyes had widened in shock.

I, Cameron Anne Morgan, am officially screwed.

**I promised you all I'd update if I got 20 reviews and I did:) Thanks for all the reviews by the way! They really encourage me to keep writing. **

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know it's not one of my best but I tried. **

_**19 and under reviews: I'll update in three weeks **_

_**20-25: I'll update in two weeks **_

_**26-30: I'll update in a week **_

_**31 and up: I'll update by next Wednesday. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Psssst Bex! **

**Bex: You? I've heard a lot of bloody horrible things about you...**

**Me: What? Me? Bloody horrible? Pshhh, the people that told you that are just crazy in the head! **

**Bex: Alright...well, what you do want?**

**Me: ...the Gallagher Girl Series...**

**Bex: *****stares at me with a blank face then breaks out in a fit of laughter***** your *laughs* kidding *laughs* right?**

**Me: *Pouts* No...**

**Bex: Your bloody serious?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Bex: Well...in that case...NO. Sorry **

**Me: Fine, but don't go crying to me when Grant dumps you for someone better! **

**Bex: *glares* If I were you...I'd run for your life. **

**Sadly, I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series...**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**(Cammie POV) **_

Have you ever had that feeling when you felt like you couldn't breathe? Like, you wanted to breathe but your mind couldn't tell your body to do so? Yeah, well that pretty much explains the situation I'm in right now.

Grant had just confessed he would rather kiss Bex than me right now? I mean, hasn't the boy every heard of _lying_? I thought that Grant of all people would be an amazing liar considering he had quite the reputation of being a player to the whole world but I guess I was wrong.

Who knew Grant took a game of truth or dare so seriously?

God, this boy was full of surprises. No wonder Bex is so attracted to him...well, she's never confessed it but I can tell just by the looks she gives him when she thinks I'm not looking. My best friend has the biggest crush on my 'boy friend'. How awkward is that? Very.

The air around Bex and I has changed since Grant and I told them we were 'official'. We still talked to each other a lot but you can tell that she's been really careful with her choice of words lately. Which just so happens to be very weird for Bex because if I had to choose one person I know that thinks before they speak, she would be the last person that crosses my mind. Now that I think about it, the air around our _whole group_ has changed actually.

And with what Grant just shared with the group, tensions got even more intense.

"What. The. Fuck? I am so confused." Bex said rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, I'm with Bex here. Dude, you're with Cammie. What the hell is going on?" Zach said to Grant with a face that looked like he was both confused and a bit angry. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for Grant's next answer.

"Okay well...the truth is...I only used Cammie to make Bex jealous. I like Bex...not Cammie. And it would make me the happiest man in the world if she agreed to be my new girlfriend..." Grant said. He met my eyes and gave me a sorry look. What ever happened to sticking together 'til this stupid plan was over?

I sighed and put my head in my hands. To save myself from more pain, I guess I'll have to play it heart broken. Zach can't know that I was using Grant to make him jealous, he would just freak out. He's with Macey and I'm pretty darn sure that he won't just break up with her because he found out I'm head over heals in love with him...

"I will repeat this again. What. The. Fuck? So, you're telling me that you only dated Cammie because you wanted to make me jealous?" Bex asked sounding flattered but looking furious.

I looked up and first pair of eyes I saw was Zach's. I looked at him and couldn't help but burst into tears. I wasn't crying because Grant just gave away our big secret but because all hope for ever getting Zach was jut thrown out of the window. I was going to be alone. I won't even have Grant as my fake boyfriend anymore.

Grant was about to answer her when I stood up, grabbed him by the arm, and led him to the kitchen where I was sure no one could hear us. "Cammie, I'm really sorry I gave it away. I just couldn't hold it in anymore and the question Jonas gave me was just the perfect time to admit everything." He told me with a genuinely sorry facial expression.

I gave him a small smile, "It's okay Grant. I forgive you...just don't tell anyone that I was using you to try to get Zach. I'm going to pretend I was heart broken over everything that just happened and just please play along with it..."

"Alright. That's the least I can do."

"Okay thanks. Now, let's get back. And make sure as we get back, you try to pretend as if you were sorry about using me." I told him before we were in their hearing range again.

I stormed my way back to my seat, "I don't want to hear it Grant."

He tried to grab my arm but I shrugged it away, "Cammie..."

I glared at him. Hopefully, they believed our act. "What just happened?" Jonas asked us.

"I don't know. Ask him." I told Jonas throwing Grant a dirty glare.

Grant kept silent. Poor guy, he's in the spotlight. But then again, he wasn't the only one. I felt eyes on me from the moment I entered the room again and I was one hundred percent sure the pair of eyes belonged to Zach's.

Bex gave me a sorry look and Zach walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I didn't shrug it off; I missed the feeling of Zach around me. I missed the way he and I were before all the crazy couples mess.

"Grant, you are such a big douche considering that you just used my best friend in the whole universe to make me jealous...but I have to admit...it worked. I really like you too, but I honestly don't want to be with you now considering what you just did to my best friend." Bex told him with a smug face.

I looked at her and smiled a little, "It's okay, Bex. I want you to go out with him. I knew he liked you and not me from the very start, I knew it was going to end wrong but I did it anyways. It's my fault I'm in this situation."

She gave a sincere face, "Cam – "

I cut her off, "No Bex. Say yes to him, Grant is a really good guy. I want you to be with him." I told her with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked me confused.

"One hundred percent."

"Alright...well, in that case. I'll be your girlfriend Grant McHenry...in one condition!" Bex told him with the sinister Bex smile I knew.

He looked worried but excited at the same time, "What is it?"

She gave him a real smile, "You better not be a douche!"

He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Promise."

I let out a sigh and put my head on Zach's shoulder. He lifts my head up to meet his eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked me with a worried face.

I gave him a small sad smile, "I'll make it through. After all, no one ever died from a broken heart...they just wish they did." I didn't even know how true my words were until I said them. I wasn't broken hearted because Grant was with Bex now but because everyone was happy while the person I love is with one of my new best friends.

Speaking of the new best friend, Macey stood up from her seat and straightened her skirt. "Well, now that we're confessing everything...I guess that this is the best time to announce that I don't like Zach. Honestly...I am so in love with Nick that it should be illegal." She said.

I looked at Zach and a face of horror was written all over her face. I met Macey's eyes with my wide-eyed blue ones. "What?" I asked her.

"You heard me. I like Nick, not Zach...I was using him...to make Nick jealous...I was actually thankful when you gave me the dare because after I kiss him once he gets back, it would be the perfect time to tell him everything."

_**(Zach POV)**_

Goddamn Macey! Why did you have to give it away? What am I supposed to do now? Tell everyone that I was using Macey to make Cammie jealous! Hell no! I'm not planning on confessing that anytime soon.

Cammie seems really heart broken about Grant. I guess she really did fall for him. And even though Cammie is single now but that doesn't completely mean that she's out in the market again.

Grant just left her for Bex in less than an hour, I'm pretty sure she's still has some feelings for the dude. I can't just go ahead and tell her 'Oh yeah! Cammie, by the way, I love you and I was using Macey to get you. I know Grant just left you, but would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?' I'm a guy and all, but it takes a lot of balls to do that!

I guess the only choice I have is to play mad at Macey for 'using' me. I looked at Macey and glared at her, "What the hell Macey?"

She looked at me with a sorry face, "Sorry Zach..."

I let out an angry sigh, "Dammit! Why did you play me? I can't believe I was stupid to believe you! I thought you were pretty cool Macey!" I told her. Hopefully, she picked up what I'm trying to do and that she'll play along.

"What are you..." she started off sounding confused but she eventually picked up, "I'm really sorry Zach. I didn't mean to lie to you..."

"Just forget it Macey. I don't really care what you have to say." I told her trying my best to sound angry.

Cammie wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a light kiss on the cheek, "Are _you _okay?" she asked me with those beautiful blue-green eyes of hers.

I couldn't stop looking at how gorgeous she was. I smiled at her, "Yeah...don't worry about me."

She gave me a small smile back. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately..."

I gave her a smirk, "It's okay. I can never stay mad at you anyways." It was the truth; it's just so hard to stay mad at her. It was even harder to keep my emotions inside of me whenever I'm around her.

She laughed a little, holy fuck, she has an amazing laugh. I had missed it so much; I haven't heard it in a while. "Good." She told me with that heart-stopping smile of hers.

"What in the world just happened in my sleepover?" Liz asked the all of us.

"Well, I confessed that I love Nick..." Macey said.

"Bex and I got together." Grant said with a shrug.

"And Cammie and Zach are two loners who were used to make people jealous." Jonas said smugly.

"Thanks a lot Jonas for sugar coating that." I told him sarcastically.

Liz rolled her eyes, "I know that. I was – " Liz was cut off by a the her home phone.

She picked it up and put it on speaker, "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Liz. Can I speak to Macey?" Nick asked through the phone.

**Okay, this was like the hardest chapter I've ever had to write in my whole life. I had no idea how I was going got do this chapter...I know it's definitely not my best but I reallyyy hope you guys liked it! :)**

**THANKS SO MUCH for all the reviews! I got way more than I was expecting :D You guys are the best! I love you all so much! Pleaseee review! I worked EXTRA hard to make this chapter okay. **

**19 and under: I'll update in three weeks**

**20-25: I'll update in two weeks**

**26-30: I'll update in a week**

**31 and up: I'll update by Monday**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

**Niall Horan from One Direction: Hey Zach what's up?**

**Zach: Not much bro. What about you?**

**Niall (my love): Oh, just touring, running away from screaming girls...the usual. *****chuckles*******

**Zach: *****laughs too***** **

**Niall: So, yeah umm my friend asked me to do her a favor that had to do with you. **

**Zach: What is it?**

**Niall: *****clears throat awkwardly***** she wants to...umm...own you.**

**Zach: ...Excuse me?**

**Niall: own you...**

**Zach: Sorry my Irish lad, no can do...**

**I sadly don't own Zach or any of the other Gallagher Girl Series characters. **

_**Chapter 16**_

_**(Cammie POV)**_

Holy. Crap.

Nick was calling. For Macey.

I looked at her and all I saw was a frozen Macey McHenry. It was surely a sight I would have never thought I'd ever see.

"Macey!" Liz squealed with big eyes.

"Hello?" Nick asked through the phone.

"Hold up. She's coming." Liz said back at him.

Bex slapped Macey in the face finally bringing her back to planet Earth. She glared at Bex then stood up, grabbing the phone from Liz.

"Hello, Nicholas." Macey said coolly. Damn! The girl surely knows how to compose herself. She could probably talk on the phone calmly while in a catfight.

"Hi...um...Macey, so yeah something came up with my parents' work and we're coming in from Paris tonight. We're actually going to land in thirty minutes. I wanted to maybe talk to you." He said through the phone.

Man was I glad that she kept the phone on speaker because if she hadn't, I wouldn't be able to here there conversation. "Oh, umm sure. We're all at Liz's house for a sleepover right now so just drive in when you land."

"Who's we?" Nick asked with curiosity dropping from his voice.

"Oh...just the usual group. Me, Cammie, Liz, Bex, Grant, Zach..."

"Uh–huh...ok well the plane is telling us to turn off our phones so I'll see you soon." Nick said sounding unsure.

"Yeah. Sure." Macey said then hung up. She took a deep breath and I couldn't help but throw a huge smile at her.

"So Mace...ready to tell Nick you were using Zach to make him jealous?" I teased her.

"Oh, shut up Cammie." She told me rolling her eyes.

Liz stood up from her seat abruptly, "Girls! We need a talk."

Bex, Macey, and I just met each other's eyes as to ask what she wanted to talk about but we all ended shrugging in no knowledge.

"My room. Now." Liz said with urgency in her voice.

I stood up and ran up her room, followed by the rest of them.

"So...Lizzy–bear, what did you want to talk about?" Bex asked with her accent thick.

She just eyed us and didn't bother to speak. Her silence was killing me. I could tell it was bugging Macey and Bex too by the looks of their faces.

"Liz just cough it up already. You brought us up her to talk and you are killing me with the silence." Macey said impatient.

She cleared her throat and finally spoke but to only leave me confused, "I want to know. Spill. On everything."

"What are you talking about Liz?" I asked her sincerely discombobulated.

She crossed her arms and stared at the three of us, "Oh, c'mon! A lot was spilled downstairs but I'm not dumb! I know there is a lot more to the story that you guys are clearly leaving out."

Right then and there was when I felt my heart racing again. Had she sensed it all along? Had she known about Grant and I and just didn't tell anyone about it? No. Impossible.

I may love Liz to death but I have to admit that she sucks as a liar... But then again, she might have just been acting as a bad liar...

I personally thought that Grant and I acted our little scene downstairs pretty well. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told her half lying, half telling the truth. I wasn't one hundred percent sure on what she was talking about but I had a hunch it was about Grant and me.

"Yeah. Me too." Bex said looking confused.

"Count me in." Macey said biting her lip.

"Yeah you guys do! You're just not confessing! Don't you think I've noticed these past couple weeks? It's so obvious. Grant and Cammie suddenly like each other. And then Macey and Zach just happen to start dating a couple of days after Grant and Cammie got together. I will say it again, I'm not stupid."

Shit! I knew it. I was right. She sensed it... what am I supposed to do now? Dammit. Going to this sleepover was a bad idea. Liz found out about mine and Grant's evil plan, which was ruined _tonight_ and God knows what the boys are doing downstairs!

"We know you're not stupid Liz! I just don't know what you're talking about." Macey said walking up to her and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Actually...Liz is right. How is it that all of this happened in a months time? It's like, surreal." Bex said sitting down on Liz's bed and looking at me with a questionable face.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Stop staring at me Bex!" I told her getting even more nervous. My palms were starting to sweat and my stomach was tightening in fear.

"Cammie. You can all tell us. We won't tell anyone. What's said in this room won't get out of this room. Promise." Liz said.

Bex nodded and Macey just stood there with what looked like another nervous face. My face probably looked more nervous though.

I was having one of the most intense internal battles I've ever had. Should I tell them? Or should I just deny everything. My physical appearance probably doesn't give the vibe that I don't know anything but then again, I've already denied so much...why stop now?

I sighed, "Okay. I like Zach...a lot. As in I'm like, in love with him," I could feel my face heating up. I probably looked as red as a tomato, "and Grant had, and still has, the hugest crush on Bex...so we decided to make Zach and Bex jealous by 'going out' with each other but our plan began to backfire when we found out Zach and Macey liked each other and decided to go out too." I said biting my lip and standing there completely uncomfortable.

"Wow..." Bex said with a shocked face.

"I knew it. I just knew it." Liz said smiling with this huge smile on her face.

Macey stood there silent. Liz turned to face her and gave her an innocent smile, "Now it's your turn to fess up."

She scoffed, "What...are you talking about." She said inconvincibly. She was clearly hiding something too.

"Macey." Bex said with a face that said, _WTF? Just say it already_.

She took a deep breath and looked at the all of us in the eyes before speaking, "Okay. So I basically told you guys half of the story downstairs. I wasn't lying when I said I was using Zach to make Nick jealous...but what I didn't say was–and you better not tell Zach I told you this," She pointed at all of us with a serious face. We all nodded, "was that he was also using me to Make Cammie jealous cause he's like, so fucking whooped by the girl," I gasped rather loudly, irrupting her.

She eyed me and crossed her arms. "Would you like me to continue or what?" I nodded silently with big eyes and my hands covering my opened mouth.

"Okay, back to what I was saying...I noticed that Zach was super devastated when you and Grant became 'official' and I wanted to make Nick jealous so I asked Zach if he wanted to 'date' me to make you and Nick jealous and he agreed."

"So...basically...you and Zach did the same exact thing Grant and Cammie did?" Bex asked sounding as if she didn't believe what she had heard.

Macey nodded, "Pretty much."

"Oh...my...God." Was all I could say.

"I will say it again. I. Knew. It." Liz said smiling.

I just stared at her with my eyes still huge. "Ho-how? How could you possibly know all this?" I asked her still in shock.

She shrugged, "I'm Liz."

"True. Liz knows so many things we don't even know what she _doesn't _know." Bex said

"So Cammie you and Zach–" Macey was staring to talk but was cut off by a knock on Liz's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Liz asked, not opening the door.

"Nick is here." I heard Zach's voice say through the door.

Good luck Macey.

**Hey, so be mad at me. I deserve it. I know. I know I promised you guys a fast update based on reviews but a lot has happened. **

**My uncle has recently passed away and my I've been having a really rough time with grades. Especially English :/ and I've just had a huge writer's block. Also, there was one review that sorta pissed me off so that's another reason.**

**But I don't want you guys to wait any longer so I tried to write something okay. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry again for the long wait :( **

**Thanks to all my readers who are still reading this!**

_**Please Review!**_

_**Review! **_

_**Review! **_

_**Can I have 30 reviews? **_

_**I know it's a lot but I know you guys can do it!**_

**Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **

**I sadly, do not own Mr. Zachary Goode or any other Gallagher Girl characters. :'(**

_**Chapter 17 **_

_**(Zach POV) **_

Have you ever wished to be Edward Cullen? I'll be completely honest... I have definitely wanted to be him before.

Not so that I can be a vampire. And not because I want Bella Swan. Hell no! Who could possibly want her? She looks so _dead _and _pale _when she acts. I couldn't but shudder at the thought of her looks. Plus, I have Cammie... well, at least in my dreams I have Cammie. And definitely not because I want to have his looks. I was perfectly happy with my amazingly _Goode _looks.

The reason to why I've wanted to be him before (especially now more than ever) was because I wanted to have his ability to read minds. It was killing me to know what the girls were talking about upstairs.

And I know for a fact I wasn't the only one who began to feel uncomfortable with what the girls were up to... all of them put together was like hell on earth. Macey with the love for mischief, Bex with the love of putting people in pain, Liz with the smarts to do almost anything with her mind, and Cammie who can do absolutely anything she put her mind to.

Jonas looked at me with wide and scared eyes. He sure has the right to look like he just shitted himself. I probably looked like that too. "What do you think they're up to?" He asked me trying to hide the fear in his voice. Key word was trying.

"I honestly don't know." I said with a sigh.

I just hope that Macey doesn't end up telling them the _complete _plan. She already blurted out our plan today, hopefully she doesn't mess it up even more for me. I don't want Cammie to find out I'm in love with her while I know she's still bummed about Grant using her like Macey and I used each other.

"Dude... I'm sure that when they come down, more surprises will come down with them." Grant said.

"I agree." Jonas said.

I couldn't take it anymore. The waiting was killing me. I smirked, "Fellas, maybe we should barge into their mini party. Who knows what we'll see?"

Jonas looked unsure but Grant looked totally up for it. I could see Jonas' mouth open, he was probably going to say that he'd rather not mess with the girls but the doorbell beat him to it.

I went up to get it. I opened the door, it was Nick. "Nicholas! It's nice to see ya back bro!" I gave him our normal man hug.

"Yeah. Nice to be back." He said as he entered Liz's house.

"HEY! Wassup Nick?" Grant screamed as he ran up to him and then did their handshake that they've had since 9th grade.

Nick smirked. Hey! That was _my _thing. "You know... had my fair share of French chicks." He said.

Grant high-fived him, "Nice."

Nick laughed, "Yeah. Now, where's my Jo-bro?" He said looking for Jonas.

Jonas popped out of the kitchen. "Right here Nick." Jonas opened his arms for a hug and Nick picked him up and hugged his organs out of him before setting him down. Poor Jonas.

"So where are our mamacitas?" He asked with a wide smile after getting hit by Jonas in the head for hugging him too hard.

I smirked as I folded my arms. "Upstairs. They're having their 3-hour long girl talk."

He put on a mischievous smile. "Well then... excuse me fellas but I'm gunna crash their party. I have a certain McHenry to talk to."

"Wait up. I'll go with you." I said running after him.

_**(Cammie POV) **_

I looked at Macey. She just nodded her head nervously. I opened the door. Zach stood there with a smirk, not coming in while Nick decided to come in as if he owned the place.

"Hello Macey." Nick said as he plopped down next to Macey on the side of Liz's bed and put his arm around her.

She shrugged him off and stood up quickly. "Don't touch me." She gave him a glare.

Nick winked at her, "Oh c'mon hun. Just an hour ago you called me to tell me just how much you loved me."

Grant and Jonas decided to join the very crowded room right before Macey could huff in loss. "Miss McHenry, I think you're forgetting your welcome home present for Nick." Grant said with a too innocent smile towards her.

Her eyes widened for a second but before I could even blink, her lips were on Nick's. She was doing her dare but knowing that she really does like Nick, she was probably enjoying her dare. I knew for a fact though that Nick was, his hands were already on her ass. Surprisingly, Macey didn't stop him.

Zach cleared his throat. Poor Zach, he must've been hurt to watch his girlfriend that used him make-out with the guy she was using him for right in front of him.

Nick and Macey pulled apart. Macey straightened her pajamas and sat back down on the bed as if nothing just happened. Nick just stood there stunned.

"What the heck is going on?" Nick asked us all with a shocked face still plastered on his face.

"My sleepover." Liz said happily.

Jonas smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "No Lizzie, he's asking about how everything is all weird."

Nick nodded, "Yeah. I mean Macey just made-out with me. Zach and Cammie are standing alone while Grant and Bex are holding hands. And Jo-bro seemed to have finally told his feelings for Liz considering he managed to give her a kiss on the cheek without fainting."

I shrugged and walked towards him to give him a pat on the shoulder, "You missed a lot Nick."

He looked at me with confused eyes, "When did this all happen?"

"Tonight." Zach said with his voice sounding absolutely bored.

"Wow..." Nick sat down next to Macey again.

Macey grabbed his hand. "Nick the truth is, even though you're kinda douchy and cocky sometimes... I really like you. I have for a while now. I was just using Zach to get to you."

He met Zach's eyes and I could tell he was telling him 'sorry' with his eyes. Zach just nodded at him as if to say 'it's okay'. Nick turned back around and gave Macey a genuine smile, "I like you too Mace." He gave her a peck on the lips.

She smiled at him too. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"Of course, Cross."

He put his arm around her waist, "Okay so now I understand why Macey kissed me. But what about the rest of you?" He asked still sounding a little confused.

"Well, Jonas admitted his love for Liz and asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. Macey told us that she was using Zach so they're over. I told everyone that I was using Cammie to get to Bex so now I'm with Bex and Cammie's single too." Grant explained to Nick.

"Oh... wow. I really did miss a lot."

"Ya think." Bex told him.

"Wait, so you and Zach are the only single ones?" Nick asked me.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yeah..."

"Why don't you and Zach just admit your feelings for each other then too?" He said as if it was the simplest thing to do right now.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. I probably looked like a tomato. "Umm..." Was all I could manage to say.

Zach walked up to me, held me by my shoulders and looked right into my eyes. I just stared right back up to him trying to figure out what his eyes were saying. The way he looked at me... it was like he saw right through my soul. I know that probably sounds like the most cliché thing ever but it was true.

But before I could tell him how I really felt for him, his lips were on mine and we were kissing. God, his lips were so warm, so soft, so sexy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms found their way to my waist. He kissed me with so much passion; I didn't know it was possible to have this much passion in a kiss. He didn't kiss me hungrily; he was sweet and gentle as if he wanted to make this kiss last forever.

I wanted it to last forever too.

I heard Liz's door close. The rest of the gang probably left us alone. He pulled away but not too far because our noses and foreheads were still touching. We were both breathing heavily. "I love you." He told me with his green eyes piercing through my soul once again.

I had the biggest smile on my face, "I love you too." I had so many butterflies in my stomach. I felt like I was on top of a cloud, on my way to heaven.

He smiled back and kissed me again. This time our kiss got even deeper. He bit my lip, asking for entrance. I opened and our tongues danced in my mouth. He groaned, god he was so hot. His arms still held onto my waist, I could feel his biceps on his arms as he holds me close and his chest against mine. My god, I felt his six pack though his muscle shirt. SO. FREAKING. AMAZING.

I pulled away, I needed air. I hated being human sometimes; it would've been better if we didn't need air to stay alive. But I guess it didn't matter because his soft lips found my skin again. It's just that this time, it wasn't my lips. He was kissing my neck. "You're so beautiful." He said while kissing my neck. He picked me up and walked us towards Liz's bed. He was on top of me but he held himself up so I didn't feel his weight against me.

"Mmm. You too." I said with my eyes closed. Who knew it was so hard to speak when an incredibly hot guy had his lips on you.

I could feel him smile on my neck. He came back for my lips.

We heard a knock on the door. "Are you guys done yet? We're getting bored waiting for you to finish. Geez." Macey said through the door.

Leave it all to Macey to ruin our moment.

He laughed and helped me up the bed. He gave another kiss. This time it was short, but it was still as passionate and sweet as the others. "Be mine?" He with his gorgeous emerald eyes meeting mine.

My blue orbs met his, "Yes." I gave him a peck.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. We intertwined fingers and he opened the door.

"Finally. You guys take so long." She said rolling her eyes and turning around to walk back down to where everyone else was.

Zach and I looked at each other and smiled, rolling our eyes at her. We walked out of Liz's room and closed her door.

We walked down the stairs, still holding hands. Smiling.

Everyone stood up and clapped at us when we were in their sight. I blushed. "Thank the lord! The star couple of Virginia is finally together!" Bex screamed throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

Nick stopped clapping his hands for a second and stared at us, "You two _are _together, right?"

Zach and I laughed, "Of course." We said at the same time.

"Okay good. Because if you weren't, I wouldn't know what to do anymore! You guys took _forever _up there! If you didn't work it out... I don't even know." Grant said sounding as if he's been trying to get us together his whole life and he was fed up trying.

I blushed even more at the mention of us taking so long.

Zach smirked.

I smacked his shoulder.

It was nice to know things were back to normal. Just this time, everyone was with who they were supposed to be.

**I know. I know. It took so long. I'm sorry. But I just didn't know how I was going to do this chapter. But I hope it turned out good:) I know a lot of you guys have been awaiting for this moment for forever!**

**And if you're wondering if this is the last chapter in this story...nope. It is not. I still have a lot planned out for the story. I just need to figure out how imma do it...**

**So yea! Hope you guys loved it! Sorry it took so long! And look out for my stories this summer! Imma try to update more during summer!**

_**Review please!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Can I have 30 reviews?**_

_**I know it's a lot but a lot happened in this chapter so tell me what you thought about it! **_

_**:)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Daddy! I know what I want for Christmas this year.**

**My Dad: What?**

**Me: Umm...Zach and the Gallagher Girl Series. **

**My Dad: **_**Who **_**and **_**What**_**?!**

**Me: Zach and the Gallagher Girl Series. **

**My Dad: I don't understand. **

**Me: Oh...well, if you can't me Zach and the Gallagher Girl Series you can just get me Niall Horan.**

**My Dad: No, I'm not getting my boy crazy teenage girl a boy for Christmas. **

**Me: *huffs* fine... you can give it to me on my 16****th**** birthday. **

**My Dad: *sighs* **

**Sadly... I do not own Niall...or Zach...or the Gallagher Girl Series...just wait for my 16****th**** birthday though!**

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**(Cammie POV)**_

"Alright girls great practice today! Remember to practice this routine as much as you can because this will be the heart of our Regionals routine. You are all dismissed early today."

I gathered all my cheerleading equipment and put them in my duffel bag and grabbed all my books. I didn't plan on going to the locker rooms to change out of my cheerleading uniform. I was too anxious to get home and find out what surprise Abby had in store for me. She had texted me during lunch telling me that she had a 'huge surprise in store.' I honestly have absolutely no idea what the surprise may be.

I grabbed my textbooks and binders and headed out for my book locker. I needed to put away all my unnecessary items and grab all my needed supplies. I was just about to put away my Chemistry book when I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist. I smiled.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. What's with the rush? You didn't even wait for me in front of the locker rooms." He said kissing my neck.

I turned around and faced him. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm sorry. I was just so anxious to get home because of Abby's surprise."

"It's alright. I can't get mad at you." He rested his forehead on mine and smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Why aren't you at football practice?"

"Coach let us out early. It was his way of paying us back for the huge win against the Tigers."

I nodded my head in understanding.

He threw me a smirk, "Well... what are waiting for? Shouldn't we be heading out for your house?"

~~0~~

"Hello?! Anyone home?" I yelled as I opened the door to my house.

"Mom? Joe? Abby?" I tried again.

I heard Zach lock his car and walk into the house, "Looks like no one's home."

I sighed, "Yeah..."

He gave me a hug from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "Gallagher Girl, it's only 4:00. They probably didn't expect you to come home until at least 5:00 today."

"Yeah. You're right." I said as I turned to face him.

He smirked, "When am I never?"

"Shut up. So... what you want to do?"

"Well... there is something." He said with a little mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?"

"Well it includes being in your room... on your bed... with minimal amount of clothing..."

I smacked his shoulder. "No! Of course not! I am not planning on fulfilling your life long dreams of getting in my pants. Not _now_. Not ever."

He chuckles, "Your fault. You asked what I wanted to do."

I groaned and walked away from him, towards the DVD shelf. "Why don't we watch a movie?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, sounds good. What are we watching? Mission Impossible, Bourne Ultimatum–"

I cut him off, "No. We're not watching your spy movies. I have something else in store." I said with a large smile.

~~0~~

So this is how we ended up watching The Notebook with me lying on the couch with my body facing the T.V. and my head resting on Zach's lap while he was sitting upright with his feet up on my coffee table.

"_Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late." _

"_I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year." _

"_You wrote me" _

"_Yes... it wasn't over. It still isn't over." _

"Awwww... it never gets old." I said with tears daring to fall.

"Are you serious? You actually like this stuff? He's so cheesy."

I turned away from the screen and looked up at him with an annoyed look, "Why can't you be more like Noah, Zach?"

"Like what? A pathetic, sappy, desperate guy?"

I stuck my tongue at him, "No. I meant sweet, incredibly gorgeous, charming, and isn't conceded."

He smirked at me, "Well... sorry Gallagher Girl. I was under the impression that you liked athletic, bad, and dangerous men. And by the way, if anyone is incredibly gorgeous... it's me."

I scoffed, "You are not a _man_, you're still a boy. And your not bad or dangerous, unless you consider having a nightlight in your room dangerous, then yes you are."

"Whatever Gallagher Girl, you can believe whatever you want to believe. But I think we both know that I'm athletic and incredibly gorgeous. And if you try to oppose to it, I can always have Macey, Bex, or Liz remind you how much you love to stare at the picture of me shirtless under your pillow. You can't resist my six-pack. No one can."

I turned away blushing. He caught me. I did have a picture of him shirtless under my pillow. And I'll admit that I like to stare at it every _once in a while_.

I turned to face my attention to the T.V. but Zach had lifted me up so that I was sitting upright on his lap. He held my chin and turned my face so that I was looking right into his emerald eyes.

"You know Cammie," he said tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear as he stared intently into my eyes, "I would be any kind of guy you want me to. If me being pathetic and sappy makes you happy, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you and be anything for you."

I just stared into his eyes as if I was trying to read something in them. And the way he stared right back... It was like they were gleaming.

I couldn't help it. He was just so sweet sometimes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He didn't hesitate to kiss right back and wrap his arms around my waist. I pulled him closer, trying to get as close as possible even though I knew we were as close as it could get. He smiled into the kiss as I began to play with his soft and silky brown hair.

He began to play with the hem of my shirt and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. His lips were just so warm and soft, I obliged and I felt his tongue slip in. Our tongues fought for dominance and his was winning. I moaned, not breaking the kiss. He was adjusting us so that we were both lying on the couch with him on top when I heard the door open.

"Cammie?"

I quickly pulled away from Zach, noticing the familiar yet also unfamiliar voice.

I turned to look at the now opened door.

"Dad?"

**Yeah, Yeah. I know I said I was gunna update during summer. I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not doing so. My summer has just been so busy and I was so clueless on how I was going to write this chapter. I had an idea but then I changed it and then I changed it again and I eventually chose to go with this. **

**I have an idea on what the next chapter might be like but I'm not sure how I'm going to put it all together but I promise you all that if I get **_**AT LEAST 23 REVIEWS, I'll UPDATE WITHIN A WEEK! **_**I will work super duper extra hard to come up with it in a week if I get at least 20. I promise.**

**And it would also be super helpful if you guys can maybe give me ideas on what you want to happen next and I'll try to include them. **

**Also, please check out my story "My Crazy Life Story of Romeo and Juliet" and the story I'm working with my partner "Repairing a Broken Heart." We'll try to update those as fast as we can.**

**Anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. Pretty please review. They really motivate me to write ASAP.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: So... Liz... **

**Liz: Umm... who are you?**

**Me: Oh... that's Classified. My name isn't that important anyways. **

**Liz: Okay...**

**Me: Yeah. So I wanted to ask you for some help. **

**Liz: Alright, what is it?**

**Me: Well, you see... I've been trying to get the Gallagher Girl Series for a while now and you being the nice person you are, I figured would let me have it.**

**Liz: *stares at me like I'm crazy then bursts out laughing***

**Me: *Stares at her with a serious face***

**Liz: OH. You're seriously not kidding?**

**Me: Does it look like I'm kidding?**

**Liz: Ummm... *slowly starts walking away...* **

**Me: Where are you going?**

**Liz: Uh, Jonas. He err... umm... called me. Sorry I have to go! *Sprints away***

**Me: *sighs***

**I sadly do not own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights go to the absolutely amazing Ally Carter.**

_**Chapter 19 **_

_**(Cammie POV) **_

I immediately jumped off the couch and rushed over to my dad. I ran into his open arms and gave him an enormous bear hug.

"Daddy..." I said holding the tears.

"Hi, Princess." He said through my hair as he hugged me back just as hard. He held me tight, as if he was never going to let go. And that's exactly what I wanted... for him to never go away again.

From the corner of my eye I saw Zach get up from the couch and walk up towards us. I pulled away and smiled at my Dad and he smiled back before turning to Zach, "So... you and my daughter huh?"

I started blushing a deep red while Zach scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Umm...errr..."

My dad smirked at him, "Well, I'm happy. I trust you Zach. I've known you since you were born; I know you'll watch out for my little girl. And as long as you and my daughter are using protection–"

"Dad!" I yelled cutting him off.

Zach let out a nervous chuckle, "Umm... we're not doing anything like that, sir."

My dad walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, son. There's no need to deny it. Stay up late, have sex, go to parties. It's all part of being a teenager; you should have fun while you're still young. I'm fine with it as long as you don't make me a grandpa anytime soon."

I smacked my forehead and blushed even redder than I already was. "Daddy, we're not having sex okay?"

He scoffed, "Princess, considering the situation I just recently saw... I doubt that. Just remember to always use protection. Oh! And are you on birth control pills yet? Because if you aren't, you should ask your mom to start buying you some."

"Oh my God." Zach said looking really embarrassed.

"So what'd I miss?" Abby asked with a wide smile on her face as she walked into the house with a carry on bag.

"N-nothing." I said stuttering. My face was probably as red as a tomato by now.

She threw me a suspicious look but seemed to drop it, "Well, anyways... what do you think about the surprise?"

I was still a little embarrassed from the awkward conversation with my dad but I still managed to smile and answer her coherently, "It's absolutely amazing."

"Great to know your loving it so much... but your dad coming back was only part of the surprise."

I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

And right on queue was Joe and my mom walking in the house with carry on bags and luggage. Zach hurried to assist my mom. What a gentleman, no wonder my mom has always been such a big fan of Zach and I being together.

Joe dropped the bags he was carrying on the couch and walked over to Abby, putting an arm around her waist.

Abby smiled widely at me and I just looked at her confused until she displayed her left hand, her ring finger now occupied with a silver diamond.

I let out a loud yelp and ran over to her and Joe, giving both of them a huge hug. "Congrats! Finally! It's about time you guys make it official."

Zach smiled at my antics and walked up to Abby and Joe to congratulate them too. I walked up to him once he was done and intertwined my fingers with his. I smiled up at him and he smiled back and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you." I told him.

He smirked at me, "I know you do."

I smacked his shoulder and he just chuckled, "Okay. Okay. I love you too."

"You better."

He started kissing my neck, "Of course I do. You're so perfect."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness but smiled anyways. He brought his lips up to mine and started kissing me softly. I smiled into the kiss as I started kissing him back. He started biting my lip; I opened my mouth and felt his tongue enter. He deepened the kiss but didn't get carried away. He managed to keep the kiss passionate but not rough.

The doorbell went off and I could hear my moms heals tap as she went to get it.

Zach and I were too busy with our lips so neither of us turned to see who was at the door. It was only when we heard the voice that we both pulled away.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest thing ever!" Mrs. Goode was with her face carrying a large smile. I blushed. It was embarrassing to know your boyfriend's mom just walked into you and your said boyfriend making out.

"Mom?" Zach said not looking a bit embarrassed to know that she just saw us kissing. Instead he looked confused. I guess he was wondering why she was at my house; I on the other hand wasn't very surprised, my family and Zach's family practically share our houses with each other.

"Hi Mrs. Goode." I said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hello darling. You look beautiful... just like every other time I see you." She said smiling as she gave me a hug back.

"Thank you. You look even better."

"Thank you hon." She said, her emerald eyes gleaming. Her eyes reminded me so much of Zach's. After all, he did get his gorgeous eyes from his mom. Both of them have eyes that shine so bright it seems like they can light up a whole room when they smile.

"Sorry we took so long. We had to drop off all of the luggage in our house and our cab took forever to get our house." She said to my mom and dad.

"We? Luggage? What are you talking about mom?" Zach asked her looking even more confused.

"Oh! Honey, I forgot to tell you. You're- "

"Goodness Catherine! You couldn't wait for me to finish putting all my luggage in the house until you headed here?" He said walking in and smiling at her as he put an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad?" Zach said, his voice cracking.

"My little soldier... you're not so little anymore huh?" He said smiling at Zach. He started walking up to Zach and gave him a long hug. Zach seemed frozen at first but he eventually hugged his dad back.

He pulled away. "You're...you're here."

I saw Mrs. Goode start to tear up a little. "Why? Do you not want me to be here?" He said smirking. I smiled. Zach was so much like his dad, both looks and personality wise. It was like he was the mini version of his father.

"Of course I want you here. It's just surprising that you're actually here. I didn't expect you to come back anytime soon..." He said drifting off towards the end.

His dad smiled at him, "I didn't either. Matthew and I weren't supposed to come home for at least six months but just a couple of days ago, the chief of our site said that Matthew and I were being sent back home."

"Did he say why?" I asked Zach's dad.

"No princess, he just said to pack our bags and say our goodbyes because we were coming home." My dad answered.

"Was it just you two that were sent home or were there more people too?" Zach asked my dad.

"Just us two." Zach's dad answered.

"That's so bizarre." I said to both my dad and Mr. Goode.

"Tell me about it. It's still a dream to me that I'm even standing here, surrounded by everyone I love." My dad said smiling.

I turned to face my mom, "So you knew all along that dad was coming home and you didn't even tell me?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

She put her hands up in surrender as if I were a police, "Trust me kiddo. I didn't know any of this. It was a surprise for me too, I only found out today."

Abby nodded, "Yeah squirt. None of us knew that Matthew and John were coming home except for Joe."

"Joe?"

"Yeah. After our chief said we were coming home. We called Joe and told him to not tell the girls that we were coming home. We asked him if he could help Jonathon and I surprise the girls with our return."

Joe smirked at us, "And so being the amazing friend I am, I agreed to help them surprise the ladies."

I rolled my eyes inwardly. What was up with all the guys in my life smirking? Everyone seemed to do be doing it. Zach, his dad, Joe, Grant, Nick, and even my Uncle Joe smirked constantly. The only other important guy in my life that didn't seem to smirk often was sweet little Jonas.

Abby let out a huff, "The way you surprised us seemed like you were going to secretly kill us somewhere deserted and throw us in a dump once you were done."

Zach and I chuckled a little. "How did he surprise you guys?" Zach asked looking at his mom.

"Well at around noon Joe called me and asked me to come over to Rachel's place. So I went over and saw a big black SUV with all the windows covered so you couldn't see out, occupied by a hesitant looking Abby and Rachel. I asked Joe what he was doing and all he said was to get in. I obliged and all four of us drove in a scary SUV for around an hour long to what turned out to be the airport – it was a good thing that the trip to the airport wasn't too long because half an hour into it, I was seriously starting to believe that Joe was going to murder us. And we three girls were confused at first to why we were at the airport but only five minutes after we arrived, we saw your dad and Matthew walking towards us. I was guessing that your dad and Matthew coming home was the surprise but Joe seemed to have more in plan." Mrs. Goode said informing us in what happened.

"What did you do?" I asked Uncle Joe.

"Well I was planning on doing it in a couple of weeks but when I found out that your dad and John were coming home, I decided that now was the perfect time. I finally proposed to Abby." He made eye contact with her and gave her a kiss.

"Awwww! How cute!" I said squealing.

Zach smirked at me and brought his lips close to my ear, "Calm down Gallagher Girl."

I felt chills run through my spine. I could feel his hot breath on my skin as he whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him and looked him right in his gorgeous green orbs.

"I can't when you're looking at me like that."

"Looking at you like what?"

"Like you have supervision or something." I answered nervously. I couldn't answer coherently. He was just so close.

"Supervision?" He said. Our foreheads were touching now.

"Uh-huh." I said biting my lip.

He smirked at me, "I promise you that I don't have supervision... but I wish I did. It would be nice to see through you."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Through my clothes or through my soul?"

He licked his lips and threw me a crooked smile. "Both."

I buried my head on the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist; I felt his arms slip around my waist only seconds after I wrapped mine around his. "You can be such a guy at times." I said against the soft skin on his neck.

"Isn't that what I am? A guy."

I took my head out the crook of his neck but still had my arms around him as I stared at him, "You know what I mean."

He smirked playfully at me, "Actually, I don't. Care to inform me?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked back at him. "No thank you. I'd rather not. If you don't know what I mean... that's your fault."

He let out a low chuckle, "God. You are seriously perfect."

I smile at him, "Thank you. I try."

He just smirked at me again before bringing his soft lips back to mine.

**So... there it is! Chapter 19:) I told you guys that if you gave me at least 20 reviews for chapter 18, I would review in a weeks time... but I didn't get 20 :(**

**What do guys think about it? I don't like it much. I think I could've done better but I just didn't know how to make it any better. Oh and what do you guys think about Cammie and Zach's dads coming back? Or about Joe and Abby finally getting married! Aaaah! I'm super excited for everyone. Everyone is together now :) **

**My readers... I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do for the next chappie so if you have any ideas PRETTY PLEASE inform me. It would be sooo much help. It might even make me update faster because I'll actually know what I'm going to write. Lol. **

**So, this has nothing to do with the story but what's your favorite song? Or favorite singer? Any directioners here? Or California Gurls? I'm a HUGE Directioner! And I'm a Cali Gurl, I loveee Katy Perry! And Adele! :) **

**Anyways, REVIEW! Pretty please? I ****PROMISE**** that if I get ****OVER 25 REVIEWS, I'LL UPDATE IN A WEEK!**** Love you all! **

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series, only the plot. **

***Read A/N at bottom because I might have responded your review from last chapter***

_**Chapter 20 **_

_**(Cammie POV) **_

I read the clock on the wall behind me. It was Friday and in about ten minutes it would be the weekend. I turned back around to face to my friends.

"You guys should all come over my place tomorrow. We're having a barbeque." I said with a smile on my face.

"Alright. Are Abby and Joe throwing it because of their engagement?" Bex asked me, her accent thick.

I pondered my answer for a moment but eventually answered, "Well I guess that's one of the reasons to why we're having a barbeque. But Zach and I also have a surprise for all of you."

Zach stared at me, his eyes filled with confusion. "We do?"

I stared at him and nodded my head slowly, "Yeah...remember?" I said emphasizing the word 'remember'.

He still seemed a bit confused but as I kept on staring at him his face seemed to come to realization, "Ohhh...yeah. We do."

I laughed at him and met Bex's big brown eyes once again, "Yeah. Anyways, back to what I was saying...we have a surprise-"

"Wait up Cammie...please don't tell me that your surprise is that you're pregnant." Macey said cutting me off.

"You're pregnant!" Liz yelled, her blue eyes wide.

"Shhh! People are can hear you! And no, I'm not pregnant! Gosh, why does everyone seem to think that Zach and I are doing the dirty?" I said blushing widely.

"It's cause I'm so freaking sexy. They must think it's impossible for you to keep yourself off of me." He said smirking. And he might be sexy but his comment just received him a smack on his head.

Macey let a sigh of relief out, "Good. As much as I love you Cam... I cannot imagine having a mini Zachary running around everywhere. One Zach is good enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that she doesn't want another one of you Goode." Nick said smirking at him. Grant let out a chuckle and high-fived Nick. Boys.

Macey rolled her eyes while Liz looked like she was thinking critically. "Well...if Cammie did have a child with Zach, the baby wouldn't necessarily be a mini Zach. It would be a mini Cammie and Zach because both of them would provide the child twenty chromosomes each, therefore-"

"Lizzy-bear, I don't think they need to know that." Jonas said kissing her cheek.

"Right." Liz said blushing.

I smiled at Liz, "Well don't worry about having a mini Zach anytime soon guys. Once again, I am not pregnant."

"Alright. Well what's the surprise then?" Grant asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I told you. You have to wait until Saturday for me and Zach to tell you." The bell signaling school was over rang as I finished my sentence. I got out of my seat and I instantly felt Zach grab a hold of my hand.

His eyes met mine. "Ready?"

I stared back into his eyes and smile, "Of course. Let's just say bye to everyone."

We walked up to the rest of the group. They were standing around our lockers. "Zach and I have a date so we're gunna heat out now but don't forget to come over tomorrow!"

They all nodded their heads and gave us their goodbyes.

~~0~~

The landscape was breathtaking. I watched the scenery change outside of my window as Zach drove on the empty freeway. The lands were deserted but still had an aura of beauty. The green grass was shining under the sunlight. A sunlight that seemed to follow our car wherever we went.

And although the sight outside was sunny and bright, I was freezing inside Zach's car. He had the air conditioning at an extremely cold temperature and I could feel my arms starting to get goose bumps. I turned to face him; his eyes were focused hard on the road. I smiled at him and then turned the air conditioner to a higher temperature.

"You cold?" He said, his lips forming a smirk but his face still glued to the freeway.

"Yeah. Are you not cold?"

His smirk turned into a smile and he met my eyes for a second, "Actually, I was cold too. I just didn't want to change the air conditioner because I thought you wanted to keep it at that temperature."

I smiled, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well anyways, where are you taking me?" I asked him curiously. We had been in the car for at least twenty minutes now and I still have not one clue on to where he's taking me.

I saw his smirk grace his lips once again before he answered, "You see Gallagher Girl...I cannot answer that question."

I huffed in frustration, "You _can't _or you _won't_?"

He let out a low chuckle and I felt chills run throughout my body. His voice was so low. And his laugh was so intoxicating. "Both. I _can't _tell you because it would ruin the _surprise_. And I _won't_ tell you because I don't _want_ to."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Whatever. There's no use in fighting with you when you're being stubborn."

"You know me so well."

I just looked back outside my window. My thoughts wandered off into me and Zach. Even today I still can't process that we're together. Growing up, I never really thought that one day Zach and I would fall in love with each other. A smile formed on my lips as memories started to flood my mind. All the times we played at each other's houses when we were young, all the days he would walk me home from school, and all those hugs he gave me that made me never want to let go. I felt butterflies fluttering around my stomach and my heart smile when I suddenly felt Zach's hand grab a hold of mine, interrupting my thoughts.

He was now driving with one hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with my hands. He looked at me and smiled before turning back to watch the road, "We're almost there. Promise."

"Good because it's already been thirty minutes. If I have to wait any longer than ten more minutes, I am going to believe that you're kidnapping me." I said jokingly.

He had a mischievous smile on his face, "It's not kidnapping, babe. It's teenager-napping."

"So you are kidnapping me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe later. But for now...we're here." He said driving up to a parking lot. He got out of the car and ran up to my side.

He opened my door for me and smiled, "After you, my lady."

I laughed at him, "You're so lame."

"You love me anyways." He said winking.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're right. I do."

"Good because I love you too." He said giving me a peck on the neck.

He grabbed my hand we walked up to a ticket booth. "Two tickets please." He asked the lady.

"Fifty dollars total." She said groggily with an annoyed look on her face.

Zach handed her a fifty-dollar bill and took the tickets. "Here's your ticket Gallagher Girl." He said handing me one of the tickets. I read the ticket; we were at Virginia Explorer Park, a theme park. I haven't been here since I was really little.

"Virginia Explorer Park?" I asked him with a smile.

He smiled back, "Yeah. I remember we went together here once with our families. We were both really small so we couldn't really ride any rides. And I clearly remember you making me promise you that one day...when we were older, you wanted to ride all the rides with me. I'm keeping me promise."

My smile got even wider and I instantly wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug. I pulled back a bit and looked into his eyes, "Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the lips. He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer, his lips dancing with mine. He was about to deepen the kiss but I pulled away and smiled.

"As much as I would love to kiss you, we have rides to ride!" I said ecstatically.

He put his arm around my waist and walked me into the theme park.

We had gone on every ride by now except for one. The Ferris wheel. The sun looked like it was about to set and a lot of people were starting to head home. I looked at Zach and gave him a toothy grin, "Our last ride."

He smirked at me, "What are we waiting for?"

I smirked back and dragged him to the line. We were instantly seated in a blue gondola. Zach rested his arm over my shoulder and I leaned into his neck as we were hoisted up higher and higher up the Ferris wheel.

It was sunset now and Zach and I were at the top of the Ferris Wheel. The sun shone down on the lands below. It's bright colors shinning putting on an unforgettable show. "It's beautiful, huh?" I asked him quietly, my eyes still watching the sun setting.

"The sunset? Yeah. But I've seen better." He said smiling down at me.

I looked back up at him and blushed. Our faces were close and I could practically feel his hot breath on my skin. He brought his lips down on mine and kissed me slowly. I closed my eyes; I could feel fireworks erupting and chills running down my spine as he kissed me passionately.

Every time he kissed me, it was like I turned into putty. His lips, his skin on mine, it was exhilarating. He was like a drug, once I had a taste of him, I would just want more and more. His hands, which were recently on my face crawled down my arms and wrapped themselves around me. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I obliged, feeling his tongue fight with mine. I brought my hands up to his face and cupped them, pulling him even closer to myself. He groaned and I smiled into the kiss. He was just so freaking perfect.

I pulled away for a breath. His kisses literally just took the air out of me. We were both gasping really hard and our foreheads were touching my now. Our eyes were gazing in each other's and our noses were touching.

"I know I've told you this already but...I love you." He said smiling with his perfect white teeth. His eyes were gleaming and his lips just looked so soft. It made me want to kiss the air out of him again.

I smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips, "I love you too. Forever and always."

~~0~~

Zach and I were sitting down in the living room on my couch, watching a rerun of an episode from Teen Wolf while the adults were out in the backyard, the men drinking their beers and barbequing and the women gossiping. We were having typical American barbeque.

I ding-dong suddenly rang throughout the house and I got up to go get it. I opened the door and saw all six faces of my best friends.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling at them and opening the door so that they could come in.

"You guys all came here at once?" Zach asked them as he got up from the couch and walked towards me.

"Yeah. We were all at Macey and Grant's place." Nick said casually.

"Macey and Grant's place?" I asked confused.

"Yup. We were there because we were all thinking of what to buy Abby and Joe as a congratulations present." Liz answered.

Bex chimed in, "Uh-huh. But we didn't bloody notice that we didn't need to give them a present until the wedding shower. Jonas had to remind us that after half an hour of us thinking."

"Oh okay. I see. Well, it's good that you guys all came at once so that Zach and I can all show you the surprise at the same time."

"Alright. Show it to us already!" Macey said sounding impatient.

I smirked. "Okay. Follow us outside." I told them and started walking towards my backyard.

"Guys, remember mine and Zach's dad?" I asked them as I opened the backyard door. "Well, they're back." I said as they all made it outside.

"My, well look at all of you guys! You're all so different now. New faces too, I assume?" Zach's dad said smirking.

"Wow. Last time I remember seeing you guys... the guys were still shorter than the girls! You guys have all grown!" My dad said smiling.

"Yeah. We went through puberty Mr. Morgan and Mr. Goode." Nick said smirking.

I laughed. Way to be straightforward Nick. "Dad. Uncle John, I'd like you guys to meet our two new friends Macey and Grant."

"Nice to meet you sir." Grant said to the both of them as he gave them each a handshake.

"It's great finally meeting you." Macey said smiling at them.

"Nice to meet the both of you. Hopefully, these six rascals you call friends haven't ruined your young minds."

"Rascals dad? Seriously?" Zach asked his dad with a smirk.

His dad smirked back, "What am I supposed to call you guys then? These six dudes and dudettes?"

Everyone burst out laughing except for Zach. He just stood there shaking his head.

I wrapped my arms around him and told through my fits of laughter, "I seriously love your dad."

He smiled at me, "Good. Because one day... he might be yours too."

My heart skipped a beat. He just said that his dad might be mine one day too. That means... he actually thinks that one day we would get married! I huge smile formed on my lips. And just as I was about to give him a kiss, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I told everyone.

I went to open my door but saw nobody outside. I was about to close my door when I saw a note attached to my front door.

I felt my heart start to race and my throat start to clog as I read it. I couldn't breath. I fell into the floor and gripped onto the note, staring at it long and hard.

_Dear Princess Cammie, _

_You might think that your life is complete and perfect now. But don't think it'll last any longer. Because soon...I'll personally make sure that your life will be a living hell. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Worst Nightmare_

**Chapter 20:) What did you guys think? Who do you think the mystery person is? Aaahh! I'm so excited for the story! And any ideas on what you guys want next? Because I have no clue on what the next chappie should be:{ It would be sooo much help if you guys give me ideas.**

**Oh and if you have an Instagram... ****FOLLOW ME****! I just got it like a week ago :) My username is: hai_its_krizelle **

**And if you follow me, inform me that you did by either a review or PM and I'll read and review one of your stories:)**

**And I'm sorry it took me forever to update. Just blame the late updates on my English teacher! She gives a new essay at least once a week:/ **

**And if you guys give me ****30 REVIEWS, I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE IN A WEEK. If I get 25 REVIEWS, I'LL UPDATE IN 2 WEEKS.**** Anything under 25 is an unknown update date.**

**Responses to some reviews:**

_**The Prep~I'm a Directioner for life too! And thanks for the idea:) Also, my favorite 1D member will forever be Niall Horan! He is my love...well, him and Zach Goode;) Haha. And my favorite 1D song...that's hard but I'd probably choose Moments.**_

_**Call Moi Crazy~Thank you:) for reviewing, liking my story, and thinking that my chapter deserved a lot of reviews. Also, I like P!nk too and I also have a SUPER hard time in choosing a favorite song. Haha.**_

_**Cascadablack~Thank you for the idea:) And I love all those 1D songs too! Lol I love all 1D songs. :D**_

_**XxCandyygirlxX~I love 1D and Katy Perry too:) and I think Justin Bieber is okay now that his voice is lower...and idk what Mayniac is. Lol.**_

_**Zach-Goode' ~Yes, they do notice their parents are watching...haha. They are just too in love to not care:)**_

_**XxHopexX~I like Kelly Clarkson too:)**_

**And to all those other people who reviewed, thank you for them! :) They mean sooo much to me! Love you guys all! Review!**


	21. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE DON'T IGNORE! **

**Okay, so I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating in FORVER! Three weeks ago, I was 90% done with Chapter 21 of This Crazy Thing Called Love and was 50% done with Chapter 3 for My Twisted Life Story Of Romeo And Juliet when this stupid sophomore in my school dropped my MacBook from the top of the lockers and made me erase ALL of my data. **

**For all my readers who have stuck with me, please don't stop now. I promise I'll try to rewrite them ASAP. I only got my laptop fixed now so I couldn't work on it any sooner. :( **

**I'm so sorry, guys. And sorry I only started working on the chapters three weeks ago instead of sooner… its just that I haven't been getting as much reviews as I used to and it sort of makes me lose my inspiration because I just think of it as a sign that people don't like my story. **

**So, yeah. Anyways, I'm still gonna try and rewrite the chapters but it may take a while because the end of the semester is coming soon and my finals and permanent grades are coming up. **

**Love You Guys! **

**~smile-with-lots-of-love**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series… or the amazing Zachary Goode. :(**

_**Chapter20**_

_**(Cammie POV) **_

Numbness. Pure numbness. It was like all the blood in my body had disappeared and I couldn't feel anything. Couldn't hear anything. Couldn't see anything except the note in my pale hands.

My heart rate was still beating at an abnormal pace and I was sure that my ragged breathing could be heard from a mile away. I didn't understand who would send me this note; it wasn't like I had gotten into any trouble with anyone.

I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around me and help me up from the ground. My body stayed frozen as I was lifted up from the cold hard floor.

"Cammie. Cammie. Gallagher Girl. Cammie!" I heard Zach's worried voice ring in my ears.

I looked into his eyes and bit my lip as I felt my eyes start to feel heavy. I knew I was only seconds away from bursting. I was scared. Afraid. Confused. Lost. His green eyes were clouded with worry for me.

"Zach…" I said, my voice cracking and my tears finally breaking loose. It was too much to handle. Just when everything was going right for me… something – or someone – had to come along and ruin it all over again. It was like a never-ending roller coaster for me. It was finally coming to an end and all of a sudden there's another loop added to the ride. And unfortunately, I was riding front seat.

His strong arms made its way around me in a tight embrace. He held me as I broke down; his large, soft hands that fit perfectly with mine caressed my hair as my sobs caused my whole body to tremble.

I stood there, breaking down in his arms long enough that everyone eventually came flooding into the room with worry for me. No one approached me; I think Zach gave all of them looks to stay away. He knew I needed space, knew that all I needed was to be in his arms, knew me better than I knew myself.

I finally controlled my sobs and untangled myself from Zach. I looked into his eyes and handed him the note, my hands shaking as I place them in his hands. He throws me a worried look before reading it. His eyes leave mine for a second as he scans the small sheet of paper.

His eyes bolt right back at mine and I can see his forehead crinkle up in worry and frustration. "Cam, I-" he starts but then stops and turns away from me and makes his way towards my parents.

He hands my dad the piece of paper and walks back towards me ands grabs my hands, squeezing it hard as he lowers his head down to my ears. "You'll be fine Gallagher Girl. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." He says whispering softly into my ear. I smile up at him softly and he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Cammie, sweetheart, we'll fix this. We'll find out who sent you this note and we won't let them hurt you. _No one_ hurts my princess." My dad said.

"Kiddo, I assure you that everything will be fine. Your dad and I will do everything we can to find out who this person is." My mom said walking up to me and holding my face in her hands. She kissed my nose and gave me a smile before stepping away.

I nodded my head slowly and smiled to assure everyone that I was fine now. "I-I just don't know who would do this to me. I didn't do anything bad to anyone…" I said starting to feel sick again.

Bex walked up to me and pushed Zach away. She wrapped me in a tight hug and before I knew it, Macey and Liz were joining us in the hug. "Don't worry, Cam. Whoever this person is, they'll have to bloody go through the three of us before they lay a finger on you." Bex said trying to comfort me.

"Thanks guys. Zach. Mom. Dad. Everyone. It really means a lot to me that you guys care this much for me." I said to all my loved ones in my room and in response I received more hugs.

Zach walks up to me and kisses me on the top of my head as he wraps one of his arms around my waist. A smile makes its way to my face and I turn around so our faces are inches apart and my arms are now wrapped around his neck. I kiss him lightly on the lips, "I love you. Thank you for holding me."

A soft smile forms his face and his emerald eyes gleam with love, "Gallagher Girl, no need to thank me. You belong in my arms, and only mine, no one else's."

I laugh softly and bury my head into the crook of his neck, "I swear, you are perfect Mr. Goode. You may drive me insane sometimes but you're exactly what I need in my life."

"And I need you in mine… so don't even _think _about ever leaving me." He said softly.

"Promise."

~~0~~

Running. Left. Right. Left. Right. Breathe. Left. Right. Breath.

My feet were starting to tire out and I could feel the dryness in my throat start to affect my breathing. It was like I was suffocating, but I knew I couldn't stop running. I needed to keep going.

Someone was after me. After Zach and I. And they already had him, I needed to find him. Save him. But I would never be able to if I let the person running after me catch me too. If they got me, both of us would be captured and I wouldn't be able to save him.

The sun was setting and I knew that in a matter of minutes the forest would be pitch dark. I had to find where they were holding Zach before the sun makes its way to the other side of the world. I needed to keep running.

Zach. Zach. Zach needs me. Don't. Don't stop. He needs you. You need to save him. Help him. The thoughts of what they could possibly do to Zach scared me. Just the thought of them putting him in pain was enough to break my heart.

I continued to run. Letting my feet carry me to where I needed to go when all of a sudden I see a big white run-down building behind a couple of trees. I found it. I found where they were holding him; I just needed to get him now.

"Found you." I heard a raspy voice behind me say wickedly.

And before I could scream for help, I had a rag tied around my mouth and a black bag put over my head. My arms and legs flew around in panic but it was no help, I couldn't run away. I couldn't see. They got me. There was no more hope left.

"I advise you to cooperate little girl. If you want to see your _Zachary_, stop fighting it and let me guide you to him."

I stopped fidgeting. The man grabbed my arm roughly and started guiding me towards blackness. I couldn't see but I knew when I had finally entered the building. The air was warmer than outside but was still cold, it no longer felt like I was walking on mother earth, and I could feel the walls closing in on me.

I heard doors open and the bag was ripped off my head. He had brought me into a small white room. The air was suffocating. And in the heart of the room was Zach. My Zach. His beautiful face was bruised and he was tied to a chair, gagged up like me. Tears started to stream down my face, I tried to run towards him but strong arms held me down. I fell to my knees as my sobs took control of me.

A female with a white mask on her face made her way into the room. She had her long hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pencil skirt with a white button up long sleeve. She had a California tan and her bright blue eyes pierced into mine. She didn't let our gaze fall as she told one of her men to ungag me.

"Oh Cameron, I told you I would make your life hell. And even though I love the sight of you on your knees in tears… it's not enough. I want more. Guards! Bring the belts! I think Princess Cammie here needs to see her Zachy-poo in a little more pain." She said calmly with a wicked smile.

"No! No! Please! Don't! Hurt me instead… Please just hurt me instead!" I said screaming through more tears.

"But that's no fun Cammie dearest. We all know it would hurt you more to see Zach in pain than to hurt you."

"Please! Please! Don't do it!"

She smirked at me before raising her hand to signal the first slap with the belt.

"Zach!" I cried in horror.

**Hai guys… Hate on me. I'm okay with it. I hate me too. I'm a horrible person, I told you guys I would write it but I didn't. :/ I was just sooooo lazy to rewrite it and I had forgotten what I had wrote the first time. **

**But I hope you guys like this. What did you guys think about it? I know it's not the best but I swear I tried to make it good. I love you all and I'm sooooo sorry! I know I always say that… but it's hard to write good stories! :( **

**Oh! And to make up for me being a horrible person, I'm starting to write the next chapter and as I speak, I mean type, I am at 747 words.**

**Anyways, review? Please? Can I get 30 reviews? I mean… that would like make my life… because at this moment, life is totally sucking for me. Like no joke, it sucks. So yeah, review! Love you! **

**~smile-with-lots-of-love**


End file.
